


Mewtwo's Human Harem Diary

by ErinPrimette



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Harem, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harems, Pokephilia, Polyamorous Character, Porn With Plot, Psychic Stimulation, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/pseuds/ErinPrimette
Summary: Mewtwo has a hard time trusting humans considering the amount of humans experimenting on him since he was created. Would it take some specific humans to warm up to him? That’s something he’s eager to find out when six curious human women show up on his island as part of an expedition to research the island itself. Steamy hijinks ensue.





	1. Welcome to the Island

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goombario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/gifts), [Ngrey651](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngrey651/gifts).

> Don't you guys hate it when every male protagonist of a harem anime is bland and boring? This is what inspired this idea in the first place. At least Mewtwo would take notice if many ladies fell for him at once.
> 
> For this premise alone, I'll list the ages of the PokeGirls here:
> 
> Leaf - Age 24  
Misty - Age 25  
Sabrina - Age 29  
Nurse Joy - Age 27  
Serena - Age 20  
Lillie - Age 19

Leaf held onto the boarding pass in her hands as she and Misty stood on the dock in Olivine City. She watched as Professor Oak did a headcount of fellow scientists on the deck, but it would only be less than an hour before the ship was scheduled to set sail.

Where were the others anyway? Nurse Joy boarded the ship minutes ago, didn't she? They could use all the help they could get to investigate the recently discovered island teeming with Pokémon. Misty sighed in boredom and sat down on the dock, dipping her feet in the water and watching Goldeens and Magikarps swimming underneath the surface.

Within the blink of an eye there was a quick faded light that shined brightly in one corner of the dock…rather easy to miss. From the light stepped Gym Leader Sabrina. She stood gazing around and seeing the large ship. She was unsure of what this trip entailed, but she had felt the psychic emanations of a Pokémon. Giovanni had not let her in on the secret science experiment which had created Mewtwo, but she'd done a little mind searching among some of his key people whilst she was undercover in Team Rocket HQ and seen the Pokémon in her mind. She saw his desire to catch it, but it remained from his grasp, if it existed at the end of this journey. It might be her chance to take the Pokémon for herself. Sabrina slowly walked up the boarding platform on board and presented her ticket. There would be a few around who knew who she was, but not her intentions.

"Might as well make a great duo," Sabrina whispered to herself.

Meanwhile, at the canteen on the dock, Serena and Lillie were both getting drinks to take on board with them. Through the dock they passed some scientific gear stored in large crates for the expedition.

Leaf tilted her head upwards and relished the ocean breeze, smiling as she watched the bird Pokémon fly past the docks. After a few more minutes, she stretched her arms before she lifted her luggage off the ground when she glanced over her shoulder. She spotted Lillie and Serena making their way to the docks.

"Hey!" Leaf called over and waved her arm, "what took you gals so long?!"

It didn't take long for Serena and Lillie to catch up to Leaf.

"Sorry if it took us so long," Lillie blurted as she placed her hand behind her head, "we were just getting drinks for the trip."

Upon cue, Misty stood to her full height and returned her Starmie to its Poké Ball.

"On the bright side," Misty replied, "you're just in time."

Misty grabbed her luggage before she led Leaf, Lillie and Serena to the boardwalk. The four young ladies flashed their boarding passes before the sailor gestured them to cross the boardwalk. Once they made their way onto the deck, Leaf spotted Sabrina to her right. As if she sensed whatever she was thinking, the psychic Gym Leader tilted her head towards the Pokémon trainer.

"Hi, Sabrina," Leaf blurted, "you're coming to investigate the island, too?"

Sabrina nodded before approaching Leaf with confidence.

"I'm guessing it's where Mewtwo could be hiding," Sabrina clarified.

Misty, Serena and Lillie gave Sabrina blank stares.

"Uh, Mewtwo?" Lillie paused.

"You've encountered Mewtwo before, haven't you, Leaf?" Sabrina reminded, "do you intend to catch him this time?"

Leaf simply shrugged.

"If nothing else, I'd like to at least make sure Giovanni doesn't get his hands on him," she answered.

Sabrina let out an amused chuckle and placed her hand on Leaf's shoulder.

"How noble of you," she commented.

Sabrina simply strolled along the deck. Leaf sat down on a beach chair and glanced over her shoulder, watching the cityscape at a distance. It wasn't a cheap voyage either. Thankfully with the money pooled from their earnings and some influence from the professionals, the girls would be able to get some sun before they ended crossing onto the shores ahead.

It was quite extraordinary that Leaf managed to befriend so many Gym Leaders and even a top tier Nurse Joy in such a short amount of time. But then again her personality was just as magnetic as her talents for battles.

The young waiter on deck standing by with champagne for new arrivals couldn't help but blush as they began to settle in. By the time the guests have boarded, the ship began to set sail. Leaf used this time to enter the ship, where she found Professor Oak in his cabin.

"Afternoon, Professor!" Leaf chirped while she waved her hand.

Thankfully the seasickness hadn't caught up with the good professor, who was relaxing in a corner and taking notes on what might await them as soon as they got to that island.

As he saw Leaf approach, he smiled wide and let out his arms.

"It's pleasant to see you at such a historical moment of discovery," Oak greeted with a smile.

Leaf responded by giving him a respectful bow.

"You think we'll find any interesting Pokémon on that island?" Leaf asked.

Professor Oak placed a finger on his chin while Leaf sat down in a lounge chair.

"I certainly hope any discoveries we make would be a good reason to designate this island as a protected reserve for Pokémon," Professor Oak answered.

Leaf leaned back in her chair and sent out her Blastoise.

"Yeah, I understand what you mean," Leaf agreed.

* * *

While all the chatter was going on, there was an unseen force that was weaving through all the other patrons on the ship. Through their eyes the ultimate psychic type was witnessing who was coming to visit and who was potentially a risk. But so far all he could notice was the girls and their loving relationship with Pokémon. This intrigued him as he didn't have any pleasant experience with humans experimenting on him in his earlier years. Add to that his few more years of Giovanni recruiting him after he broke free from his lab, which he found out that twisted man had been using him as a weapon. He laid his eyes upon one particular female trainer.

"Leaf?" he pondered to himself.

He recognized that trainer. He remembered her when she fought against Team Rocket in her earlier years in the Kanto region alongside Ash Ketchum. She was such a young lady yet she held a serene mind as well as an exceptionally well developed body. Focusing on her alone, the sweetness of her soul became very apparent, to the point where he ended up accidentally stroking along her sides psychically, the infernal touch of her clothing blocking the way.

"You seek adventure and new sights, don't you, child? Come to me. All of you, seek me out…and witness what paradise truly is."

* * *

The voyage lasted a few hours, but by sunset, Leaf rested her arms on the railing of the deck while she gazed at the island over the horizon. Sabrina was currently meditating with her Alakazam while Misty leaned on the railing and held a pair of binoculars to observe the water Pokémon at a distance. Lillie sat on a beach chair while grooming her Alolan Vulpix with a comb. Serena simply relaxed in her beach chair while Nurse Joy kept a vigilant eye in case any Pokémon somehow got seasick. After a while, Professor Oak stepped out onto the deck, catching Leaf's attention as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Professor?" she warbled.

"It'll be fifteen minutes before we arrive at shore," Professor Oak announced, "I suggest you all gather your possessions before we make landfall."

Everyone on the deck snapped out of their thoughts upon hearing the announcement.

"O-Ok," Leaf replied.

"We'll be landing in an area where it's less likely to disturb the Pokémon on that island," Oak added.

Leaf didn't hesitate as she scrambled to gather her luggage. While many were only acquaintances, the impromptu group acted like they had all been friends for years. Nurse Joy giggling while she explained how she had to turn down another marriage proposal, Serena being the beautiful bestie, Sabrina focused on the sharp spike of energy coming from a certain secured location—they were quite the picture.

How long before they found their way to the unknown?

By the time the ship reached the shore, Leaf stood in front of Misty, Serena, Lillie and Sabrina while the other Pokémon professors stood in anticipation to disembark. The sailors threw an anchor to secure the ship into place before they extended the boardwalk to the coast. While many of the local Pokémon scattered, others flocked to greet them, mostly some rather friendly water types that wanted to play with the strangers, many of them showering the beautiful six with their Bubble and Water Gun attacks. Their laughter could be heard throughout the land. Professor Oak took caution as he was the first to disembark. Leaf, Serena, Lillie, Sabrina and Misty crossed the boardwalk next, followed by Nurse Joy, the Pokémon professors and their assistants before finally, several Pokémon rangers crossed the boardwalk and set foot onto the island. Almost immediately, Lillie smiled and crouched while she glanced at a Surskit.

"Quite an interesting place, professor," Nurse Joy observed as she peered over his shoulder.

Lillie opened her Pokédex and held it over the Surskit.

"Surskit: It lives in ponds and marshes that feature lots of plant life. It often fights with Dewpider, whose habitat and diet are similar," it beeped.

It was that point when Professor Oak noticed a strange building not too far from the shore.

"I-I don't believe this!" Professor Oak exclaimed.

Misty blinked twice and stepped over to the Pokémon professor.

"What is it?" Misty clamored.

Professor Oak pointed at the large building in question, causing Leaf, Lillie, Sabrina, Nurse Joy, Sabrina and the crew to focus all their eyes on it. That was a huge lab complex…but what could it be for?

"Someone else might have beaten you here to this island, professor," Sabrina spoke up.

Nurse Joy looked on with some apprehension.

"But then," Nurse Joy pondered, "who owns that lab?"

Leaf took a moment to stretch her arms.

"All the more reason to find out," Leaf chirped, "let's get going!"

Without warning, Leaf sprinted ahead of the others. Misty, Sabrina, Lillie and Serena exchanged glances before they started following her.

"Oh boy," Professor Oak muttered, "this isn't going to end well."

Nurse Joy placed her hand on the professor's shoulder.

"It's ok," she reassured him, "we can still catch up."

After a hike which lasted an hour, they all stopped at the large door leading to the building.

"Looks pretty heavy," Sabrina commented, thinking about how she might open it with one of her Pokémon.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Serena asked as she scratched her head.

Sabrina went over to the door and looked around for any bells or alarms which might give them passage. Leaf also stepped towards the door and felt the metallic texture. Much to their dismay, they weren't able to find anything. Without warning, the door swung open on its own which left the trainers staring in disbelief. The Kanto Champion stared through the door and took note of a long corridor leading into what she assumed to be a foyer.

"You guys think a powerful Pokémon master lives here?" Leaf asked.

Misty blinked twice before she approached Leaf from behind.

"If it were," Misty replied, "then I'm surprised he didn't broadcast himself to the public."

Lillie gazed down the long corridor.

"Let's find out…" she suggested as she walked forward into the long corridor.

Lillie stepped inside, encouraging the others to follow her. On either side the walls were coated with strange metallic features, which was like the weaving insides of a Dugtrio. She had never seen anything like this…definitely not manmade. Sabrina and the others followed close behind. The Saffron Gym Leader herself tried to feel if anything was different…could she feel anything emitting psychic emanations?

By the time everyone else stepped into the foyer, they stopped to take a rest. They noticed a stairway which led to the second floor and a circular balcony overlooking the entire foyer. Leaf, Misty, Sabrina, Lillie and Serena took some time to stretch their limbs when all of a sudden…

"Tell me," they heard all of a sudden, "what brings you humans here? You're aware this is a Pokémon sanctuary, am I not mistaken?"

Leaf shuddered, took a step back and readied her Poké Ball.

"Ok," Leaf demanded, "who's there? Show yourself!"

Leaf, Misty, Serena, Lillie, Sabrina, Nurse Joy and the Pokémon professors all stiffened as they watched a strange catlike Pokémon descend from above, keeping a fierce gaze on the humans. He didn't say anything as he touched down on the ground.

"I was expecting Team Rocket," the Pokémon continued using his telepathy, "but I suppose it's not the case."

"M-Mewtwo?!" Professor Oak exclaimed.

Mewtwo gave the human visitors a slight grin.

"In the flesh," he mused.

Leaf took a deep breath to calm herself before she stashed her Poké Ball. She took caution when she approached the powerful Pokémon, causing him to narrow his eyes at her.

"I know you," he pointed out, "it has been years, hasn't it…Leaf?"

Leaf stiffened and froze in her tracks. Sabrina stood in awe of Mewtwo…finally…the legend.

"I sensed your presence on this island," she said, "it drew me here…but why have you brought us here?"

Mewtwo shifted his gaze towards the Psychic Gym Leader.

"I have sensed the presence of incoming humans as much as you sensed me," Mewtwo explained using his telepathy, "if Team Rocket was among them, then I would've launched an attack by now."

Mewtwo returned his focus to Leaf and floated over to her, his eyes staring into hers.

"Well," Leaf stammered, "I'm glad you're doing ok."

Mewtwo gave her a soft smile and nodded.

"You said it was a sanctuary for Pokémon, right?" Leaf added.

Mewtwo laid his eyes on Professor Oak as he stepped forward.

"Well," Professor Oak said, "it's…a pleasure to meet you, Mewtwo."

Misty remembered seeing Mewtwo from before…it had been a while. It was such a shame Ash was missing this. For now, Professor Oak explained to Mewtwo about the expedition he helped arranged and the research they wanted to carry out on the island. Leaf stood near Mewtwo as the Pokémon faced the professor.

"So you intend to simply research the island," Mewtwo clarified.

"Y-Yes," Professor Oak admitted, "that way we could designate it a conservation area. These Pokémon might need it."

Mewtwo didn't say much as he closed his eyes softly.

"Very well, then," Mewtwo agreed, "I welcome you to this island."

Mewtwo opened his eyes and tilted his head towards Leaf.

"Leaf," Mewtwo asked, "is Ash faring well?"

Leaf nodded.

"Yeah," Leaf answered, "he's currently in the Galar Region."

The silence broke when Serena felt her stomach growl.

"Hey guys?" she clamored all of a sudden, "does this place have a kitchen?"

"Yeah, I could use some food." Misty agreed as she held her stomach.

Mewtwo looked at them both with curiosity.

"If you move back into the hall you will find some fruit there," Mewtwo suggested, "we grow all our own food on the island, especially enough for you and your Pokémon."

Sabrina took a moment to think of a question.

"Are there others living here?" she asked.

Mewtwo stared into Sabrina's eyes.

"Just the residing Pokémon," Mewtwo shrugged, "some of them have lived here long enough to call it their home, so they're protecting this island."

Sabrina nodded and placed her hand on her chest.

"Thank you," Sabrina acknowledged, "that's all I'm wanting to know for now."


	2. First Night with Leaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mewtwo visits Leaf in the late evening.

The human guests should be settling into their guest bedrooms later on that night, yet Mewtwo wasn't as tired as they were…not yet, that is. The powerful Pokémon simply retreated to his office for a bit. He surveyed the map for a while and sighed in relief when he concluded there were no other boats approaching the island. With his surveillance completed, Mewtwo left his office and made his way towards the guest room Leaf settled in. He stopped at the door and took a moment to knock it. He waited until the door slid open, revealing Leaf currently clad in a halter minidress which she used as pajamas.

"Mewtwo?" Leaf paused.

Mewtwo simply placed his paw on his chest.

"May I come in?" he requested.

Leaf thought over the question for a moment before she nodded. She took a step back, allowing Mewtwo to enter the guest bedroom, his eyes still locked onto hers.

"I assume you're adjusting well?" he asked her.

Leaf stepped forward until she was just inches in front of the legendary clone of Mew. She leaned forward, allowing Mewtwo to wrap his arms around her. Leaf couldn't help but blush as she felt warmth building up inside her belly. She shakily returned the embrace, struggling and yet failing to attempt to suppress any perverted thoughts. Mewtwo glanced downwards and gave an amused chuckle.

"I should've known that might've been your reason why you came here," he commented.

Leaf's eyes widened and tilted her head upwards.

"Oh, come on! What do you mean by that?" Leaf demanded, trying yet failing to hide any form of embarrassment, "I-I couldn't help it! These thoughts just popped up out of nowhere!"

"It's all right," Mewtwo reassured her, "the feeling is mutual."

The instant Mewtwo started kneading her shoulders, Leaf blushed as more perverted thoughts swam in her head.

"I should've known," Leaf blurted, "you saw right through me."

Mewtwo slowly closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"You are unique for a trainer," Mewtwo nodded in agreement, "would you like to spend the night indulging in all of your desires with me?"

The deep rumbling in Mewtwo's telepathy sent pleasant vibrations into her loins. She was at least thankful she didn't tell anyone, not even Ash, about her unusual kind of attraction to this powerful Pokémon. They probably didn't need to hear the explicit details of her dreams depicting intimate encounters with him. Still, considering that Mewtwo came to her this moment, she might have a chance she didn't want to let go.

"Even if we're not the same species?" Leaf took a second to calm herself before she nodded, "yeah, I really want this."

Mewtwo lifted Leaf into his arms. He stepped across the room and set the trainer down on a lounge chair before kneeling in front of her. He pressed his forehead against hers as he reached for the strap of her halter minidress and untied it. He reached for the hem of her dress and lifted it over her head, noticing she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"I suppose we won't be needing this," Mewtwo muttered.

After tossing the dress aside, Mewtwo pulled Leaf into a passionate kiss. The Pokémon took her breasts into his hands while she perched her hands on his shoulders. After he broke off the kiss, he ran his tongue along her neck, observing as she arched her back and mewled underneath him. As he kept kneading her breasts and thumbing her nipples, Mewtwo traced his tongue along her chest and down her stomach, watching as she curled her toes.

"You know what…you're doing, right?" Leaf rasped.

Mewtwo nodded without saying anything. He moved one hand to grip her waist before he nuzzled his nose against her clit. Gasping, Leaf bucked her hips towards his face. Mewtwo stared into her eyes and brushed her tongue along her clit. She whimpered as she perched her legs over his shoulders. The coarse tongue on her folds felt amazing, even more so since the last time she pleasured herself in private.

"M-Mewtwo," Leaf pleaded as she stroked his head.

Mewtwo continued to lick her clit eagerly, and he took small nips which reduced the most notable Pokémon trainer to small trembling young lady.

"Tell me," Mewtwo purred, "are you feeling good?"

"Y-Yeah," Leaf stammered.

Mewtwo brushed a finger along her folds, noticing slick juices coating it. He glanced downward and he noticed the tip of his length started emerging from its slit. He gripped the base of his shaft with one hand and thumbed her folds with the other. He still kept running his tongue along her nub as Leaf relaxed into the chair.

"Ahhh…" she gasped softly.

Mewtwo slowly eased one knobbed finger into her nether region, watching as she squirmed in response. He rubbed his thumb against her clit, and eased his spherical-tipped finger further inside her.

"Soon," he murmured.

Mewtwo kept his eyes locked onto Leaf's expression as he curled his fingertip within her walls. He kept brushing his tongue along her folds, observing as she arched her back. Placing his hand on her stomach, he sent tiny psychic jolts into her nerves. She moaned as the carnal bliss rumbled through her body.

By the time Mewtwo withdrew his finger, he examined her throbbing folds, now drenched in their own slick juices. Leaf took her legs off his shoulders and planted them onto the floor, making a brief glance at the Genetic Pokémon's length, which had rubbery barbs decorating the circumference of his tip while ridges lined his shaft.

"You want me to return the favor?" Leaf asked.

Leaf stood from the lounge chair, allowing Mewtwo to take her seat. The Pokémon trainer took the hint and dropped to her knees. Gripping the base of his shaft with one hand, Leaf brushed her tongue along its tip. She observed Mewtwo's expression as he groaned softly.

"You like this?" Leaf said.

Mewtwo responded by running his hand down her back.

"Yes," Mewtwo answered, "I believe this is a fascinating discovery."

Leaf nodded in approval before she took his length into her mouth. As she started bobbing her head while stroking the base of his tip with her hand, the Genetic Pokémon grunted softly as he relished the ecstasy from softness of her tongue swirling around his shaft.

"I…know what you mean by returning the favor now," Mewtwo moaned.

Leaf perched her other hand on his waist as she kept swirling her tongue around his length in sync with her rhythmic pace. Mewtwo extended his hand and massaged her shoulder with it. As he locked eyes onto the trainer's face, a thought popped into his head. How was she going to stay aroused for the next phase? He decided he might as well keep her folds occupied.

Mewtwo moved his tail, allowing its tip to rub against her folds. He observed as she moaned with the Pokémon's cock still in her mouth. He slowly pushed the tip of his tail inside her nether region. With Leaf's moans still muffled, she responded by straddling her legs. Mewtwo could only fit the tip of his tail inside, so after he waited for a minute or so, he slowly pulled out his tail before he pushed it back in. The Pokémon continued with his sluggish pace while Leaf took in only half of his length into her mouth. While she kept stroking the base of his dick with her hand, her thumb rubbed along one of its ridges. The trainer built up a rhythmic pace without suckling him too fast and Mewtwo ran his hand down her back.

While his tail kept on pumping into Leaf's folds, Mewtwo let out a few groans whenever she swirled her tongue around his shaft. The Genetic Pokémon felt himself edging closer to his climax. Whatever that feeling was, he was certain she should be ready, too. Once he withdrew his tail, he observed as slick juices coated its tip. Mewtwo tapped on Leaf's shoulder, compelling her to withdraw his cock from her mouth.

"Yeah?" Leaf paused.

"You should be ready by now," Mewtwo told her.

Leaf slowly staggered to her feet. With an encouraging nudge from him, she climbed onto the chair. She straddled her legs on his lap and took a moment to guide the tip of his shaft to her nether region. She paused and stared into his eyes.

"Can I?" she asked.

There was a brief few seconds of silence before Mewtwo nodded. Leaf perched her hands on his shoulders while he gripped her hips. She slowly lowered herself onto him, watching as each inch of his cock sank its way inside and stretched her walls.

"Nnnngh," she mewled incoherently.

Leaf only paused at intervals every few seconds to allow herself to adjust to his girth before she continued. It didn't take much long before he buried himself to the hilt. Once she pressed her nether region against his belly, she panted heavily while she held onto him.

"A-Are you ok?" Mewtwo asked her.

Leaf took one deep breath before she lifted her head, staring into Mewtwo's eyes.

"I'm fine," Leaf assured him.

Mewtwo gave her a soft smile before he licked her forehead.

The tip of Mewtwo's tail might have encouraged her walls to relax for the moment it was inside of her, but his cock felt amazing to the point her walls gave it a comfortable squeeze. With her slick fluids practically gluing her to him, Leaf wrapped her legs around the Pokémon's waist.

"Ok, Mewtwo," Leaf told him, "you can move now."

Mewtwo gave Leaf a passionate kiss. Keeping her hands perched on his shoulders, she lifted herself up until only the tip of his length remained inside. She then lowered herself back down to the hilt. Pleasurable jolts shuddered through both of them and Leaf smiled softly as she heard Mewtwo let out a deep groan.

"H-How is it?" Leaf moaned.

Leaf examined Mewtwo's face as he blushed.

"Is this how you humans mate?" he asked her.

Leaf nodded between gasps.

"The whole point is to," Leaf added, "share the pleasure and intimacy."

Mewtwo nodded in agreement before he leaned in and licked the trainer's neck.

"I got the hang of it, now," Mewtwo told her.

Mewtwo started propelling into her at a slow rhythmic pace. Leaf let out breathy moans as she ground her hips to match with his thrusts. The Genetic Pokémon held her close with each stroke. He kept his eyes locked onto her expression, giving a soft smile as she stifled her moans.

"Interesting," he mused.

Mewtwo kneaded her shoulder with one hand while his other hand still gripped her waist while he kept pounding into her flesh. He softly panted while he sent psychic jolts into her body, watching as she squirmed in ecstasy.

"M-Mewtwo," Leaf cried out.

Mewtwo leaned forward and gave Leaf a passionate kiss, his tongue intertwining with hers. While keeping up his rhythmic pace, he couldn't help but imagine on the possibility of impregnating her. Would that start a bloodline? What if the other women taking part in the expedition showed interest in him as well? A Pokémon earning a harem of humans seemed so taboo and so wrong to some close-minded humans hiding under a rock, but to Mewtwo, he found himself enjoying such an idea. He returned his attention to Leaf for the time being. Mewtwo sent another psychic jolt into her body and watched as she moaned heavily and arched her back.

"So good," she mewled, "Mewtwo, it's so good…"

Heat pooling in her loins, Leaf resisted the urge to clench her thighs as the ridges and barbs on his length brushed along her soft rubbery walls. He leaned in and licked her neck before giving her another psychic jolt. The Genetic Pokémon kept pounding into her flesh while he felt himself coming closer to his peak. Several strokes later, Leaf let out a loud cry as her walls tightened around his length in an intense orgasm. Mewtwo made one more thrust before he groaned in his own climax, his semen spurting inside of her. While she took a moment to come down from her high, Leaf embraced herself to Mewtwo.

"Do I feel good inside of you?" Mewtwo asked her.

Leaf regained enough coherent thought to stare into the powerful Pokémon's eyes.

"Well, I think you might've ruined humans for me," Leaf remarked with a nod.

Mewtwo gave her a soft smile while he ran his hand down her back. They both laid their eyes on the bed for a brief moment. The Genetic Pokémon slowly rose from the lounge chair while he held Leaf in his arms with his penis still inside her. After taking several steps, he laid the trainer on the mattress.

"Do you want to continue here?" Mewtwo whispered into her head.

Leaf gave Mewtwo a slow nod.

"One more round," she suggested.

Mewtwo took the hint and started grinding his hips, starting off at a faster pace. He leaned forward and brushed his tongue along the nape of her neck. Using both of his hands, the Genetic Pokémon pinned her hands to the bed while Leaf kept her legs perched over his hips. She let out loud wanton moans as the length's barbs brushed along the creases in her walls and the tip of his dick prodded at her cervix. Mewtwo panted heavily as he leaned in and gave the trainer a deep kiss, his tongue intertwining with hers.

He then pulled back, as his length kept on driving her core right inside. The intense pleasure was really getting to him, when he continued on between her legs. While Leaf squirmed underneath him, she and Mewtwo could feel the pressure in their loins bringing them closer to their peak.

"Leaf," Mewtwo begged between pants, "come for me."

Mewtwo angled his hips and gave one more stroke. Leaf keened loudly as she shuddered in her second orgasm. The Genetic Pokémon paused when he felt her walls clench around his length. He groaned as he released his seed inside of her in an intense climax.

Mewtwo panted as they both came down from their high. After he withdrew his cock, he climbed onto the bed and pulled Leaf into a gentle embrace.

"Mewtwo?" Leaf rasped.

Mewtwo purred as he kissed her forehead.

"If you'd like," Mewtwo offered, "you are welcome to visit here any time you feel like taking a break from your travels."

Leaf gave Mewtwo a soft smile upon hearing those words.

"Thanks," she told him, "you think the other girls would be interested?"

Mewtwo nestled his chin over Leaf's shoulder and ran his hand down her back.

"I might as well ask them about it," Mewtwo said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas for fun scenarios at the island, be sure to leave a comment!


	3. Beach Frolicking with Misty

Once morning came, some of the crewmembers of the expedition team figured out how to put the kitchen to good use, which allowed them to cook appetizing meals using the food they brought with them. Everyone sat down at the dining hall and waited until some volunteers emerged from the kitchen while carrying trays of food. At the same time, Sabrina glanced over her shoulder and noticed as Mewtwo emerged from around the corner with Leaf in his arms. Professor Oak nodded at the powerful Pokémon while he and the Kanto trainer took their seats, with Leaf sitting next to the Saffron Gym Leader.

"So," Sabrina commented, "you and Mewtwo?"

Leaf paused and gave Sabrina a blank stare.

"You…can tell?" she stammered.

"Heh…of course, I can tell. I think you guys are rather getting along well, right?" Sabrina gave them a smug grin, "besides, did you guys do something together?"

Leaf blushed before she served herself a piece of toast and a Pecha Berry. Mewtwo browsed the bowl holding berries before he used his telekinesis to pluck out a Pinap Berry.

"You can ask him yourself if you're interested," Leaf suggested.

Leaf took a bite out of her toast while Nurse Joy took a sip of her morning tea. Sabrina and Mewtwo exchanged glances in a moment of silence. The Genetic Pokémon took a bite out of his Pinap Berry.

"I might as well acknowledge I've gotten…needy," Mewtwo told Sabrina.

Sabrina tilted her head to the side.

"Oh?" she mused, "this makes sense."

Professor Oak gave Mewtwo a blank stare while he drank his tea.

"Besides," Sabrina added, "I was thinking about adding you to my team, wouldn't you say?"

Mewtwo narrowed her eyes at the Saffron Gym Leader.

"Is that so?" he remarked, "we'll see how your ambition carries out."

Nurse Joy, Misty, Serena and Lillie also made brief glances at Mewtwo while they took a bite out of their breakfast. The Genetic Pokémon returned those brief glances. Lillie blushed when her Alolan Vulpix jumped onto the table, its eyes locked onto the bowl of delicious Poffins. She giggled nervously before she reached for a Poffin and handed it to her Vulpix.

"Here you go," she chirped.

The Alolan Vulpix leapt onto Lillie's lap before it started munching on the Poffin. Professor Oak took another sip of his tea before locking eyes onto Mewtwo.

"Tell me," Professor Oak asked, "how well do you know this island?"

Mewtwo slightly tilted his head to the side for a brief moment.

"I surveyed the whole island before settling here," he answered.

Professor Oak nodded as he set his cup down.

"Well then," he offered, "would you be willing to accompany us as we explore the island?"

Mewtwo gave the Kanto Pokémon professor a soft gaze as he placed his paw on his chest.

"Since you are my guest here," Mewtwo agreed, "I accept your offer."

Shortly after breakfast, Leaf, Misty, Serena, Lillie, Sabrina and Nurse Joy changed clothes before they headed out with Mewtwo, Professor Oak and the Pokémon researchers out of the fortress. They treaded down the forest path until they arrived at the beach. Misty took a step forward and relished the ocean breeze which brushed past her hair.

"Ahh," Misty chirped while she stretched her arms behind her back, "the breeze feels so great!"

Leaf laid her eyes on the tide pool at the edge of the beach, teeming with various Pokémon such as Omanytes, Kabutos, Binacles, Corsolas, Woopers, Staryus, Pyukumukus, Tympoles, Shellos, Corphishes and Poliwags. After staring in awe for a brief moment, she glanced over her shoulder.

"Hey, Mewtwo," Leaf called over, "you wanna explain how these Pokémon gathered here?"

Mewtwo slowly closed his eyes and gave Leaf a soft smile.

"I suppose they came here to rest from their travels," Mewtwo clarified.

Once they all set foot onto the beach, Professor Oak and other fellow researchers set down their equipment while Leaf, Serena, Lillie, Sabrina, Misty and Nurse Joy stripped themselves, revealing their swimsuits.

"Ok," Misty chirped, "who's up for a swim? 'Cause I am!"

Approaching the tide pool, Lillie knelt to the ground and gazed in awe as the various Pokémon waded through the tide pool. She let out a soft gasp as a Poliwag popped out of the surface and squeaked at her. Misty glanced over her shoulder, gesturing Mewtwo to approach her.

"Is there something you wanted from me?" Mewtwo paused.

Misty nodded and gave him a wink.

"Have you gone swimming before?" she asked him.

"I'm not a water type Pokémon," Mewtwo admitted, "so no."

Misty offered her hand, allowing Mewtwo to grasp it.

"In that case," Misty suggested, "how about I teach you? Would that help?"

"Indeed," Mewtwo nodded.

The next thing they knew, Misty guided Mewtwo to the edge of the shore and they waded into the shallow water. The Genetic Pokémon glanced down and observed the various water Pokémon swimming underneath the surface. He couldn't help but smile as a Barboach made a brief glance at him before swimming off. Once they waded farther out to the point the water reached their chest, Misty released her grip.

"Ok," Misty told him, "I'll show you how to hold your breath. You ready?"

"Pretty much," Mewtwo nodded.

Misty took a deep breath and simply held it in. Mewtwo didn't hesitate to imitate the Cerulean Gym Leader before they both submerged themselves underneath the water surface. While he scanned his surroundings, the Legendary Pokémon didn't dare to release his breath. He shifted his gaze to Misty, who motioned her arms which allowed her to drift in the water. Likewise, he imitated the movement of his arms. He observed as Misty made strokes in the water with her arms, thus he did the same. While making a short distance under the water, they passed a school of Magikarps swimming nearby.

But of course, Misty and Mewtwo had to swim back to the surface a minute later. Once they burst their heads through the surface, they released their old breath to take in the new.

"I suppose," Mewtwo commented, wiping water from his eyelids, "this is the first time I held my breath."

Mewtwo locked eyes onto Misty as she brushed some stray hair strands out of her eyes.

"That's just the start," Misty replied, "I hope you don't mind me showing you the basic swimming techniques."

"All right," Mewtwo nodded.

Misty started by demonstrating the breaststroke technique. Mewtwo didn't hesitate to imitate the arm movements the Cerulean Gym Leader made. Once the Legendary Pokémon got the hang of the technique, Misty started demonstrating the backstroke. Mewtwo imitated the technique Misty started demonstrating, followed with the butterfly, the front crawl and the freestyle stroke. It took a while before Mewtwo got the hang of these techniques.

By the time she finished her demonstrations, Misty gave Mewtwo a soft smile before she tilted her head towards a cove which was located meters from the beach itself. The Cerulean Gym leader winked at the Pokémon before she started swimming towards the cove. Mewtwo, feeling more invigorated, followed her. By the time they set foot onto the shore of the cove, Mewtwo simply sat down and leaned his head back.

"Tell me, Misty," Mewtwo offered, "you ever thought of contributing to a legacy of a powerful Pokémon?"

Misty tilted her head sideways, giving Mewtwo a blank stare.

"Really?" she paused, "is this something you discussed with Leaf?"

Mewtwo gazed into Misty's eyes and nodded.

"I thought of this since you humans came here," Mewtwo clarified.

Using one hand, Misty rubbed her other upper arm.

"Well," Misty stammered, "it's not like I'm jealous or anything."

Misty slowly approached Mewtwo and sat down next to him. While she perched her hands on her lap, the Legendary Pokémon coiled his tail around her waist. He couldn't help but blush.

"Perhaps," he started.

Misty tilted her head towards Mewtwo in a moment of silence. She didn't say anything as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I guess you're not squeamish about such affairs, right?" Misty pondered.

Mewtwo closed his eyes softly and nodded.

"Would you like to try it?" Mewtwo asked, "I'm available when you're ready."

Only a moment of silence passed between them before finally…

"Ok," Misty told him, "let's do it."

Those words elicited purrs out of Mewtwo, even more so when Misty climbed onto his lap and perched her hands on his shoulders. The Legendary Pokémon cupped the back of her head with one hand, letting the Cerulean Gym leader lean in to give him a deep kiss. Without words to describe, Mewtwo couldn't help but savor the kiss.

As their tongues started intertwining, the Genetic Pokémon ran one hand down Misty's side while he dug underneath her swim top with his other hand. Misty groaned softly as she ground her crotch along Mewtwo's belly. His hand now grasped her breasts, his palms could feel her nipple already hardening. He began to fondle them slowly, making Misty shiver at his slow touch. At least he now understood how to pleasure a human body.

"Misty," Mewtwo purred, "do you like this?"

Misty nodded as she reached down and pushed her bikini aside with one hand. She glanced her head downwards as the tip of the Genetic Pokémon's penis emerged from its slit. Mewtwo shuddered in bliss, as he felt her clit brushing against the tip of his length. The Cerulean Gym Leader continued to rock her hips, the breeze brushing along their wet genitals which sent shivers to their bodies. More of his length continued to emerge as it became bathed with slick juices. When she hooked her legs over his hips, Misty smiled at him.

"Say," Misty cooed, "what are you in the mood for?"

Mewtwo gripped her waist with one hand while he reached down to her folds with his other hand. His spherical-tipped finger pushed its way inside of her, eliciting a soft moan out of her.

"I just want you to enjoy this first…" he suggested as he grew a seductive smile.

Misty moaned loudly and held Mewtwo close as he thrust his finger in and out of her warm rubbery pussy. Psychic jolts flooding her nerves prompted her to curl her toes and tighten the muscles in her legs. Another jolt caused her to throw her head back, letting out more loud ecstatic cries. The Genetic Pokémon kept a rhythmic pace, with every thrust from his finger, he sent a psychic jolt. He could feel slick juices coating his hand by now.

Moments later, he withdrew his finger. Mewtwo gripped her waist with both hands and lifted her midair, eliciting a startled yelp out of her.

"M-Mewtwo?!" Misty warbled.

Mewtwo gazed into Misty's cerulean eyes.

"I desire to taste you," Mewtwo declared, "surely, you are up for it?"

Misty swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Go for it," Misty nodded.

While Misty perched her legs over Mewtwo's shoulders, he started brushing his tongue along the apex of her thighs.

"Ahhh," Misty gasped.

The salty taste of the gym leader's fluids reached the Pokémon's tongue. Misty perched her hands on his head and kissed his forehead, shuddering under another psychic jolt flowing through her frame. She wasn't sure if she came more times than she thought, considering the pleasure received by a powerful Pokémon seemed so taboo. It still left her wanting more from him. Mewtwo swirled his tongue and thrust it inside her folds, brushing it along each bundle of nerves which elicited mewling out of her.

She could bet Mewtwo didn't care for any implications of what these affairs held in human culture.

After a few minutes, Mewtwo withdrew his tongue and lowered Misty to the sandy ground. He purred as he nuzzled her face with his maw.

"I assume you are ready?" he whispered into her head.

Between gasps, Misty nodded. She turned over until she rested on her stomach. She raised her hips and folded her arms on the ground. Mewtwo took the hint and took his length into one hand. He placed a firm grip on her waist with one hand while he used his other hand to position the tip of his shaft at her nether region.

"Well," Misty begged, "what are you waiting for?"

Mewtwo smirked as he brushed his tip along her folds in a vertical rhythmic pace.

"I want you to say it," he proclaimed.

Mewtwo leaned forward and nipped at Misty's ear. She mewled when a psychic jolt shuddered her body.

"Why don't you beg me?" he reminded.

Misty trembled as she tried angling her hips along Mewtwo's penis.

"I-I want you," Misty whispered, "inside of me."

"Not loud enough," Mewtwo brushed his tongue along the inside of her ear.

"I-I want your cock inside of me!" Misty pleaded loudly, not wanting the Legendary Pokémon to tease her any further, "please, Mewtwo! Just put it inside!"

"Excellent," Mewtwo praised.

Slowly, Mewtwo started pushing his way inside. Misty gasped as his large shaft stretched her walls, the intense pleasure from the shaft's rubbery barbs reducing any chances of pain. The Genetic Pokémon sent a psychic jolt which allowed her to adjust to his girth, easing his entry.

"How are you feeling?" Mewtwo asked softly.

"J-Just give me a moment," Misty keened.

Misty clenched her fists as she bucked her hips, angling them so Mewtwo could bury himself to the hilt.

"Ok," Misty begged, "give it to me."

Mewtwo leaned forward and gave Misty a deep kiss. While his tongue intertwined with hers, he started thrusting into her at a slow rhythmic pace. During each stroke, the Genetic Pokémon cupped her breasts. The sounds echoed across the cove while the ocean waves crashing along the shore added to the intimate atmosphere. The Cerulean Gym Leader rocked her hips to match his pace, mewling as the tip of his dick prodded at her cervix each stroke.

"Misty…" he groaned.

Their kiss muffled any moans they let out as Mewtwo gradually accelerated his pace. His thick cock brushed along the bundles of nerves inside her pussy. The Genetic Pokémon embraced her from behind as he sent a few more psychic jolts. They kept up their rhythmic pace over the course of several minutes. Heat built up in their loins which brought them closer to their peak.

"M-Mewtwo," Misty keened.

Misty reached down and pinched her clit. Several more strokes and her body shuddered in a blissful climax, her walls spasming around his shaft. Mewtwo panted as her walls tightening on his cock sent him closer to his limit. The thought of impregnating another human encouraged him to accelerate his thrusts. The Cerulean Gym leader buried her face into her arms as Mewtwo ground into her at a rapid pace. He wrapped his arms around one leg and moaned deeply, his cock still throbbing inside his human partner. He maintained his fast pace throughout several more minutes before another stroke sent Misty into another orgasm. A split second later, Mewtwo panted heavily as he shuddered in his own climax. He released a substantial amount of seed which spilled into her womb.

Both Mewtwo and Misty gasped for air as they slowly came down from their high. The legendary Genetic Pokémon withdrew his cock, allowing it to recede back into its slit. Sitting down, he pulled Misty into a gentle embrace, purring and nuzzling her face while they rested for several minutes in silence.

"So," Mewtwo asked her, "did you enjoy yourself?"

Misty lifted her head and gazed into Mewtwo's deep violet eyes, smiling at him.

"Yeah," Misty chirped, "ready to go back to the beach?"

Mewtwo took a little pause to enjoy the embrace for a little longer.

"Yeah," Mewtwo agreed, "I think they will be wondering where we were all this time."

After another minute, Mewtwo released Misty from his embrace before they staggered to their feet. The Cerulean Gym Leader quickly straightened her swimwear to cover her breasts and nether region. They made their way back to the beach, where they could see Professor Oak and the other scientists still observing the Pokémon. Leaf, Serena, Lillie, Sabrina and Nurse Joy started playing volleyball on the beach and Misty noticed an Octillery joined in on the game.

"Hey, guys," Misty called over as she waved her hand, "we're back!"

Leaf paused in her tracks and glanced over her shoulder. Her Blastoise managed to catch the volleyball even if it didn't jump.

"Oh!" Leaf blurted, "how was your swim?"

Misty and Mewtwo approached the other gals, catching their attention while Lillie's Alolan Vulpix jumped up and down, yapping at Leaf's Blastoise.

"It was rather relaxing," Mewtwo admitted.

"For a first timer," Misty added, giving Leaf a thumbs up, "he did pretty well."

Leaf grinned while Blastoise passed the volleyball to her.

"You guys wanna join in?" Leaf offered, "we're always open for more players!"

Misty placed her hands on her hips.

"Gladly," Misty nodded.

From there, Misty and Mewtwo joined in on the fun the other gals shared on the beach.


	4. Serena's Forest Hike

Mewtwo escorted the research team to a lush forest the following day. The Pokémon Rangers gathered hiking gear and distributed it among the rest of the crew, including the gals participating in the itinerary. Standing at the entrance to the forest, Leaf and Serena could see the trail between the trees.

"Here's the road," Mewtwo pointed to the trail, "it could be treacherous, so be careful. I recommend that you shouldn't separate from the group. If you had to, I suggest you pair up with a companion."

Leaf and Serena exchanged glances with Misty, Lillie, Nurse Joy and Sabrina.

"You guys got your canteens ready, right?" Leaf reminded.

Lillie fidgeted nervously, her feet shuffling along the ground.

"The last time I went hiking," Lillie admitted, "Luna stayed alongside me when we traveled through the Vast Poni Canyon."

"Then who would you like to have accompany you this time?" Nurse Joy asked.

Lillie made a brief glance at Misty and gestured to her while Professor Oak took a few steps forward. The Cerulean Gym Leader nodded at Lillie in agreement while the Pokémon Professor approached Mewtwo.

"Well, Mewtwo," Oak said, "I appreciate you accompanying us on this hike."

"You are my guest," Mewtwo gave a confident smile, "your safety is vital during your stay."

With many of the crewmembers having found their travel partner, they were set to go. Leaf and Serena held hands when Mewtwo led the way into the forest. As they went farther into the forest, the sun began to lose its light with all the foliage clouding the sky. A lot of sounds could be heard as different grass and insect Pokémon began to appear on the trail and in the trees. Many of the scientists took note of such Pokémon and Serena made a brief glance at a Hoothoot perching on a branch.

Serena had to check her surroundings once in a while and skitter back to the crowd to keep up. Lillie tilted her head upwards and watched as a few Pikipeks flew by. The Kalos trainer tried hard to not get separated, but with the immense amount of creatures roaming around, it was difficult to concentrate. She occasionally stopped to admire them or even shared a treat with them. Along the way, Professor Oak took note of many features of the forest and Sabrina walked nonchalantly while her Alakazam floated alongside her.

Nurse Joy admired the refreshing foliage with her Chancey skipping along and singing. Misty struggled to keep her composure as plenty of bug Pokémon wanted to approach her, Mewtwo only giving an occasional chuckle at hearing Misty's thoughts of her being scared of the little creatures. Leaf strolled next to her Blastoise. Her curious starter Pokémon would stare at the occasional Dunsparce until his trainer called him over to catch up with the group.

Without warning, a Sitrus berry dropped to the ground, so Serena knelt down and picked it up. A Larvitar emerged from the nearby bushes and stopped in front of her, scouring the ground. After a moment, it locked eyes onto the Kalos trainer.

"Oh," Serena blurted, holding out the Sitrus berry, "are you hungry, little guy?"

When the Larvitar spotted the berry, it let out a soft cry and pointed to it. Giggling nervously, Serena knelt down and offered the berry.

"Here you go," Serena sang.

He grabbed the berry and did a little noise of thanks to Serena, he started to ate the berry. As the Kalos trainer observed the tiny Pokémon munching down on his berry, she didn't pay attention to heavy footsteps from a distance. A couple minutes later, the little Larvitar took a peek behind her and he stopped eating. He grabbed the berry and ran off in a hurry. Serena blinked twice in confusion before she glanced over her shoulder.

The next thing she knew, a Tyranitar stood towering over her from behind while giving her a fierce stare. Her eyes widened and anxiety trickled down her spine. She couldn't read its expression and yet she couldn't say anything. The Tyranitar let out a loud roar, eliciting a startled scream out of her. Serena quickly started scrambling away from the large Pokémon, taking a sharp turn off the forest trail. She scurried deeper into the darker section of the forest, not daring to stop or look back. The thought of the Tyranitar pursuing her kept her running.

Several minutes later, Serena nearly ran out of breath. She stopped in her tracks, perched her palms on her legs and bent her knees while she took a minute to catch her breath. She shot one glance behind her and much to her relief, the Tyranitar was nowhere to be seen. But still, she couldn't help but remind herself she has no clue where she was.

"Just…my…luck!" Serena muttered to herself.

Serena started scanning her surroundings, ignoring the Pokémon residing among the foliage. She started wandering through the dense forest in search of the trail. Maybe she might have a chance to catch up with the others.

Shortly after Serena passed the next tree, she turned to her left and locked eyes onto a Rhyhorn in a clearing. She took a moment to examine it as it panted heavily. Her eyes widened when she noticed the Pokémon displayed its erection while still on all fours. She kept her mouth clamped shut in an attempt to suppress any urge to gasp. It still didn't help that the sight of the Rhyhorn's erection caused heat to pool in her loins. She steeled herself before she peeked from behind the tree.

The Rhyhorn panted heavily as it humped on a boulder. It was in that moment he picked up Serena's scent. The large rock Pokémon began to follow it to the tree she was hiding behind. She shuddered before she stepped out of hiding.

"H-Hi there," Serena stuttered, "is something the matter?"

The Rhyhorn only growled at her. He sniffed at her crotch, causing her to fidget from the tickling sensation. She pressed her hand on his snout, only for the Rhyhorn to let out another growl.

"You really are needy, aren't you?" Serena commented, "I have a better idea."

Serena gazed at the clearing, even when it took a moment for the Rhyhorn to focus its gaze at the direction she's gesturing. Soon enough, Serena followed the Rhyhorn out into the clearing and stopped at the center, the Pokémon gazing into her eyes. Having been around Rhyhorns before, Serena knew full well not to underestimate one in heat.

"Would it make you feel better," Serena clarified, "if I helped you get some release?"

The Rhyhorn lifted his hind leg, presenting his erection. Serena dropped to her knees and took the Pokémon's penis into her hands. She leaned forward and wrapped her mouth around its tip. She made a brief glance into the Rhyhorn's eyes, noticing as it let out a pleased growl. She wanted to smile, knowing she had this situation under control. With both hands, she massaged the base of the Rhyhorn's cock. Precum emerged from its tip as Serena swirled her tongue around the shaft and bobbed her head. The Rhyhorn growled and panted in ecstasy as Serena started up a rhythmic pace, each stroke causing the tip of its cock to prod at the back of her throat.

She took caution to not go too far in to prevent gagging as she tried to go deep slowly. The pace went more faster, causing the Rhyhorn to stick his tongue out in pleasure. Serena began to touch herself as she continued her ministrations. If the Rhyhorn wanted to take her in the clearing, then she didn't want to get caught. A short minute later, the Rhyhorn roared as it shuddered in its blissful climax. The Rhyhorn's throbbing cock released its seed into her mouth. By the time she withdrew her mouth and swallowed the semen, Serena scanned her surroundings, only to shudder when she saw seven more Rhyhorns surrounding her in the clearing.

"Oh boy," Serena muttered to herself.

Serena nervously staggered to her feet and shifted her glance between each Rhyhorn.

"H-Hey, guys," Serena stuttered, "what brings you here?"

Serena sighed in disappointment when she couldn't find a gap to slip through. It didn't help that the Rhyhorns started closing in on her.

"Well," Serena clamored, "do you guys want me to tend to you, too? If not, I didn't mean to disturb you."

Serena let out a startled yelp when the Rhyhorn still close to her gripped the hem of her skirt with its mouth.

"Ok, ok," Serena demanded, "settle down, already!"

The leader of this Rhyhorn pack released its grip before pressing its snout against her crotch. Serena resisted the urge to blush.

"You want to…return the favor?" Serena clarified.

The Rhyhorn pack didn't bother saying much, but their leader let out a friendly growl to indicate his answer. Sweat beads formed on her forehead as Serena brushed some stray hairs out of her eyes. This really couldn't be helped, could it?

"They'd better not walk in on us," Serena sighed to herself.

And as simple as that, Serena plopped down onto the forest floor, resting on her back. Four Rhyhorns gripped each of her limbs with their mouths before lifting her midair until her crotch met the main Rhyhorn's eye level. The fifth Rhyhorn stood just near its leader, waiting for him to make his move. The other two Rhyhorns settled between their fellow Rhyhorns keeping Serena suspended.

Serena heard her breath quicken and felt her heart pounding against her chest as she tried and failed to keep herself calm. She watched as the leader of the Rhyhorn pack perched its maw on top of her crotch. Two Rhyhorns started brushing their tongues along her armpits while the main Rhyhorn started lifting her skirt up with its snout. The lead Rhyhorn licked at her folds still concealed by her panties. She remained calm as much as she could and stifled her moans, considering the Pokémon's tongue moistening her panties gave a strange sensation.

The second Rhyhorn also started brushing its tongue along the edge of her underwear while the lead Rhyhorn located her clit with its tongue. Still attempting to keep quiet, the blush on her face became more apparent. The lead Rhyhorn made a circling movement around her clit at a slow tender pace. Soon enough, both Rhyhorns used their tongues to push her panties aside. Serena giggled softly with two Rhyhorns still tickling her armpits with their tongues. Without warning, the lead Rhyhorn inserted its tongue inside her folds, eliciting a sharp gasp out of her. While she felt the wet tip of the tongue swirl around inside of her, the second Rhyhorn teased her clit with its tongue. She ended up letting out strained moans as slick juices coated her nether region, trickling down to her thighs. On occasion, the lead Rhyhorn slowly thrust his tongue in and out of her folds, sending carnal thrills throughout her body.

She couldn't stop smiling at the feel of being tickled and being pleasured. Her face was now as red as a Cheri berry. She has never been this well attended before, for it was like she was the last bottle of soda pop in a vast desert. Serena glanced over her shoulder in between gasps, only to notice Mewtwo appeared from behind a tree not too far from the clearing. He may have been scanning his surroundings, but the Kalos trainer turned her head away and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Mewtwo," Serena whispered, "don't look at me!"

The pleasure from all those Rhyhorn tongues seemingly overwhelmed Serena. She couldn't help but worry about the possibility that Mewtwo could carry out disciplinary action for what she was doing. The next thing she knew, the lead Rhyhorn burrowed his tongue deeper inside her nether region, up to the point it touched her cervix. Her eyes shot wide open and she let out a sharp cry of bliss. She arched her back and threw her head back, as the ecstasy hit her hard. Mewtwo could hear her loud cries from a distance, so he floated over to the clearing, observing as the pack of Rhyhorns pleasured the Kalos trainer with just their long thick tongues.

The lead Rhyhorn kept swirling his tongue around in Serena's folds while each thrust from it kneaded her cervix. With the second Rhyhorn still teasing her clit, the heat pooling in her loins slowly brought her close to her limit.

"Serena?" Mewtwo paused.

Serena may have heard the Genetic Pokémon's voice in her head, but she didn't have enough coherent thought to panic. Several more thrusts from the lead Rhyhorn's tongue and Serena let out a loud cry, shuddering in an intense orgasm. Setting foot onto the ground, Mewtwo stared in disbelief. Seeing the Kalos trainer in such an aroused state soon sent perverted thoughts into his head. Even when the Legendary Pokémon started blushing, he shifted his attention to the pack of Rhyhorns, who now had their eyes on him.

"Are you finished?" Mewtwo asked.

Shortly after the lead Rhyhorn withdrew his tongue, the Rhyhorn slowly lowered Serena to the ground and released their grip. They slowly backed away and left the forest clearing. Mewtwo approached Serena and glanced down at her, her face a deep red as she panted heavily.

"M-Mewtwo," Serena stuttered, "a-am I in…trouble?"

A moment of silence passed before Mewtwo shook his head. He crouched down and lifted Serena into his arms, one hand caressing the back of her head. Cradling her in his arms, Mewtwo started floating through the forest in search of somewhere private. It wasn't long before he found another clearing with a tree larger than the others standing out from the shrubbery surrounding the clearing. He made a soft landing and knelt to the forest floor.

"Serena," Mewtwo asked, "are you ok?"

Serena was reluctant to stare into Mewtwo's eyes, as her blush still lingered.

"Y-You're not going to tell Professor Oak about what you saw, right?" Serena stammered.

Mewtwo blinked twice.

"Is that what you're worried about?" Mewtwo clarified.

Serena nodded.

"I've worked with Rhyhorns before," Serena explained, "so I know a frisky one when I see one. It just can't be helped, ok?"

Mewtwo sighed before he patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry," Mewtwo reassured her, "your secret is safe with me."

Those words were enough for Serena to lift her head and stare into Mewtwo's eyes. She gave him a relieved smile.

"Thanks," Serena replied, "I'd rather not have everyone know about my…Rhyhorn tongue fetish."

Mewtwo tilted his head.

"So," he mused, "this is what turns you on?"

This sparked more of Mewtwo's curiosity, since he already mated with two of the humans visiting the island. Finding out what made some human females prefer Pokémon over humans fascinated him for some reason. Serena, having regained some energy, wrapped her arms around Mewtwo and nuzzled his face.

"You know," Serena admitted, "I thought I'd never be able to find you guys, especially since that Tyranitar scared me off the path."

Mewtwo nodded as he put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"That makes sense," he agreed.

Over the course of a few minutes, Serena recovered some more energy. Still, the heat in her loins still lingered. She made a brief glance at Mewtwo and noticed the blush on his face.

"Hey, Mewtwo," Serena asked, "do you…get curious sometimes?"

"Curious of what?" Mewtwo paused.

Smiling, Serena sat up and cupped Mewtwo's face with her hand.

"You know," Serena mentioned, "I don't think I've heard of an instance of a Legendary Pokémon mating with a human. What do you think?"

Mewtwo thought over the question in a moment of silence.

"Of course," Mewtwo answered, "I happen to be curious about what causes some humans to find themselves preferring Pokémon over their own species as mates."

He may not have decided to mention the intimate moments he spent with Leaf and Misty yet, although he was still determined to earn the affection of more human females among the expedition crew. His fantasies of these humans sharing intimacy and love with him lingered in his head. Mewtwo still snapped back to reality in an awkward silence when he noticed he developed an erection already. To make things a little more awkward, Serena stared at the Pokémon's throbbing length.

"Hey, Mewtwo," Serena offered, "if it's not too much to ask, is it ok if I helped you gain your release?"

Mewtwo stared into Serena's eyes, reading her determined expression.

"I can do the same for you," Mewtwo nodded.

After releasing Serena from his embrace, Mewtwo spread his legs, displaying his thick throbbing cock.

"I'm sure you'll see the difference between a Rhyhorn and a Legendary," Mewtwo added.

Mewtwo cupped Serena's face with his hand, letting her lean into the touch. She didn't hesitate as she took his dick into her hand. She started stroking it at a slow pace. The Genetic Pokémon groaned softly from her sensual touch. As mistrustful as he was towards humans, he found himself preferring human females at the same time. As she kept massaging his dick, the Kalos trainer smiled as she read his ecstatic reactions.

As he panted and moaned, Serena leaned forward and kissed the tip of his cock. Mewtwo wrapped his tail around her while she took his cock into mouth. He reached forward and brushed his hand along her nether region. Serena let out a sharp gasp when Mewtwo slid one spherical-tipped finger inside her moist folds.

"I'm impressed that Rhyhorn did most of the work for me," Mewtwo mused.

Mewtwo easily pushed his spherical-tipped finger further inside. Moaning, Serena bucked her hips against his hand as she continued to suck him, licking up the Genetic Pokémon's precum.

"Yes," Mewtwo moaned softly.

Psychic jolts danced from his fingertips and he sent them into her nerves. Serena mewled at the intense sensation.

"H-How…?" Serena warbled.

"It's a perk of being a Psychic type," Mewtwo gave Serena a wink.

Mewtwo continued to thrust his finger in and out while his soft continual psychic jolts continued to shudder her body. Trembling, Serena still kept swirling her tongue over his shaft and her hand kept massaging the base of his cock. By the time a few minutes passed, her nether region leaked more of the slick substance. The Genetic Pokémon withdrew his finger and likewise, Serena withdrew her mouth.

"I can imagine a soft a human could be," Mewtwo drawled, "and considering my handiwork, I'm sure you're ready."

Serena nodded in agreement before she climbed onto Mewtwo's lap, straddling her legs before she reached down and positioned the tip of his length at the apex of her thighs. Mewtwo embraced her tenderly, running his hand down her back while she slowly lowered herself on his penis. She gasped softly as the tip of his length stretched her wide. A quiet gasp escaped the Genetic Pokémon's mouth as he felt the warm rubbery flesh squeeze his length comfortably. The Kalos trainer kept lowering herself further, taking in more of the Pokémon's thick length until its tip prodded her cervix. She stared into his eyes as they panted.

"I'm impressed you managed to take me so well," he commented.

Serena nodded and Mewtwo pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. They closed their eyes, savoring the intimate bliss while their tongues intertwined with one another. After a minute, Mewtwo brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes. He placed one hand on her shoulder and gripped her waist with the other. Just as Serena hooked her legs over his waist, the Legendary Pokémon started thrusting into her, the slick fluids easing the friction of his pace.

Since no one was around, Serena was free to moan as loudly as she could. Each stroke from his cock and each wave of a psychic jolt gave such an intoxicating amount of ecstasy. His thrusts were slow yet deep, their fluids began to drip from their genitals to the ground, human and Pokémon juices combined in one. Mewtwo groaned deeply as he nuzzled her face. He reached both hands down her back and fondled her butt cheeks. The instant he squeezed them, Serena let out another moan and tilted her head back. The Genetic Pokémon leaned forward and licked at the nape of her neck.

"Nnngh," Serena mewled.

"Feels good," Mewtwo purred, "doesn't it?"

Mewtwo leaned his head, took one breast in one hand and took the other breast in his mouth, his tongue swirling around her nipple.

"Y-Yesss…" Serena whispered softly, "so good…"

Mewtwo took the hint and started accelerating his rhythmic pace.

"You seem to enjoy a Legendary," Mewtwo spoke into her head, "as much as you would a Rhyhorn, right?"

Serena nodded between gasps. She embraced herself to Mewtwo and buried her face into his shoulder, holding him close as the suction-like sensation from the rhythmic pace bringing them closer to their peak.

"Mewtwo," Serena begged, "please…"

"Don't hold back," Mewtwo groaned.

Mewtwo gave several more strokes before Serena let out a loud cry, her body shuddering in an intense orgasm. The Genetic Pokémon kept her in his embrace as he panted heavily in his own climax. His throbbing cock spasmed, threads of semen filling her walls to the point they accumulated into a sticky mess. As they basked in the afterglow, Mewtwo purred as he stroked her hair. By the time they finished resting several minutes later, the Genetic Pokémon withdrew his cock and licked her cheek.

Shortly after his length retreated back into its slit, he placed a paw on her head. In a split second, Mewtwo enveloped himself in green energy particles and Serena felt the sensation of a refreshing wind flowing through the body. Her exhaustion slowly faded and became more invigorated, having more energy than just a moment ago. She staggered to her feet and straightened herself out, even going as far as to wipe away any semen they might've spilled and changing her underwear.

"I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did," Mewtwo said, "now let's go, the others might be wondering where we are."

Mewtwo led Serena through the forest until they returned to the trail. They continued to follow it until they reached a massive clearing, where Professor Oak and his team of researchers set down some equipment so they can survey the area. Leaf glanced over her shoulder and huffed before she trudged towards Serena.

"Geez, Serena," Leaf scolded, "where have you been?! We were all worried sick about you!"

Serena shuddered and lowered her head.

"S-Sorry, Leaf," Serena blurted.

Leaf took a deep breath to calm herself. Leaf shifted her gaze towards Mewtwo.

"She got scared off by a Tyranitar and got lost," Mewtwo explained, "that is all. The only thing that matters is that we are all here faring well."

Leaf slowly nodded in agreement.

"Well," Leaf replied, "if you say so. Wanna do some bird watching?"

Serena nodded before Leaf hand Mewtwo and Serena each a pair of binoculars. From there, Serena and Mewtwo joined the other gals as they observed various bird Pokémon, admiring them from a safe distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, I've seen some bizarre stuff on Pixiv, especially an image set that inspired this chapter. If you have a Pixiv account and are a mature adult, then you can check my Pixiv profile an apply a "pokemon" filter tag in my bookmark page.


	5. Sabrina's Devious Quirks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's no secret BDSM is not my forte. If I were to recommend a piece that portrays BDSM correctly, I would suggest you check out the webcomic Sunstone over at DeviantArt.
> 
> [Shiniez](https://www.deviantart.com/shiniez/)

They were lucky they brought along canoes for the trip, considering they located a lake within the island. At the far edge of the lake, the research team could see a waterfall. They brought along life jackets, especially those which can fit certain Pokémon. It took a couple of minutes to set up the canoes at the edge of the lake, while Mewtwo examined the life jackets with an amusing sense of curiosity.

"I wasn't aware humans were…dense," Mewtwo commented.

Nurse Joy shrugged as she slipped her life jacket on. Mewtwo tossed the jacket into the canoe, confident that he didn't need it thanks to the swimming lessons from Misty.

"Are you sure you don't want yours?" Nurse Joy paused, "it can save your life just in case."

"I appreciate your concern," Mewtwo replied, "but I can hover above the water without any trouble."

Nurse Joy slowly nodded before she stepped over to one of the canoes, settling for one Professor Oak claimed as a rowing companion. The other gals scrambled for their canoes to the point they paired up like they did for their hike in the forest. Leaf and Serena picked one canoe while Misty and Lillie settled for another. Plenty of the crewmembers selected the limited amount of canoes to join in before they started setting off. They all rowed across the lake with Mewtwo simply hovering above the water.

During the small voyage, they would make brief glances at the water Pokémon swimming underneath the surface. Many of them were excited whenever these kinds of Pokémon emerged from the surface and got curious glances at the canoes. Some of the scientists, including Professor Sycamore, took notes on the Pokémon residing in the lake, ranging from Slowpokes to Staryus.

The expedition crew successfully crossed the lake around half an hour later, as they stopped just meters from the waterfall.

"Say," Professor Oak pondered as he rubbed his chin, "is there a place where we can land our canoes?"

Mewtwo took a moment to think over the question in a moment of silence. It didn't take much longer than a minute to spot an islet near the waterfall. He soon gestured the expedition crew to follow him, allowing them to set their canoes onto the shore of the islet before they disembarked. Leaf, Serena, Lillie, Misty, Sabrina and Nurse Joy took several steps from their canoes before they gazed upwards, admiring the majestic waterfall before them. Granted, the cliffside holding the waterfall wasn't even tall, but the cascade's width surely compensated for it.

The gushing sounds from the cascade soothed the human guests. Sabrina caught a glimpse of some fish Pokémon climbing the waterfall. Nurse Joy observed as Delibirds perched on the rock formations of the cliffside. Mewtwo sat down on a boulder, admiring his surroundings. The Saffron Gym Leader fiddled with the strap of her shoulder bag. She and the Genetic Pokémon exchanged glances, finding one another fascinating. Out of curiosity, Sabrina took a moment to examine the thoughts in Mewtwo's head.

"Say," Sabrina spoke into Mewtwo's mind with her telepathy, "what do you think could be going on at the top of the waterfall?"

Mewtwo blinked twice before he lifted his head and gazed at the top of the waterfall. He remembered finding a large tree next to the river leading into the waterfall when he first scoped the island.

"There should be Chimeco and Chingling flocks heading to a tree beyond the cliffside," Mewtwo suggested.

Sabrina stepped over to Mewtwo and placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to blush.

"I'd like to check it out," Sabrina requested, "maybe you can fly me up there?"

After a moment of silence, Mewtwo nodded before he stood to his full height. He made a brief glance at the scientists setting up the equipment to survey their surroundings before he returned his gaze to Sabrina. He knelt down, allowing her to climb onto his back. With her arms wrapped around him for support, Mewtwo took off into the air, gliding parallel to the cascade.

They reached the top of the water after a short flight, where they could see a large tree from a distance. From there, Mewtwo floated over to the tree. The instant he stopped inches before it, he lowered himself onto the ground, allowing Sabrina to hop off. They both remained still until they spotted a Chingling rustling in the leaves. Surely enough, they could observe as plenty of Chimecos and Chinglings frolicking among the branches. The Genetic Pokémon couldn't help but give a soft smile.

"Fascinating Pokémon," Mewtwo mused, "aren't they?"

Sabrina made a quiet nod as she brushed her hand along the trunk. She checked her surroundings beyond the large tree, having yet to decide whether she should challenge Mewtwo to a Pokémon or engage in something else. Then again, the Escape Rope she brought along could be used for something else. Maybe, just maybe…

"Can you think of the biggest challenge you ever faced?" Sabrina asked Mewtwo.

Mewtwo lowered his head, staring at the ground.

"Plenty," Mewtwo admitted, "the humans that made me, Giovanni using me as a weapon, and then there was that Mew I faced…"

Sabrina examined the memories that lingered in Mewtwo's mind. She checked his expression when he closed his eyes in an effort to relax. It took her a moment to realize it might not be worth adding him to her team. The Saffron Gym Leader stepped closer to the Genetic Pokémon and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," she said softly, "I know how you feel."

Lifting his head, Mewtwo narrowed his eyes at her. Was it possible for her to comprehend everything he went through?

"How can I be sure you are telling the truth?" Mewtwo insisted.

Sabrina dropped to one knee, her eyes gazing into the Legendary Pokémon's.

"Of all the Psychics I know," Sabrina commented, "I can imagine you can provide a fair challenge."

"A challenge," Mewtwo repeated, "you say?"

Mewtwo stood to his full height.

"So," Mewtwo continued in a serious tone, "you want to fight me…"

Sabrina clasped her hands behind her back.

"It's a different type of fight," Sabrina corrected, "but still."

Mewtwo blinked twice once he noticed she didn't bring out a Poké Ball.

"All right," Mewtwo nodded at her, "humor me."

Sabrina took a slow step closer, giving him a devious grin. She reached into her bag and pulled out her Escape Rope. She held it out, allowing Mewtwo to pluck it out of her hands.

"You are aware of what kink means, right?" Sabrina mentioned, "some of us dabble in it like I do."

Mewtwo nodded while he examined the Escape Rope.

"Do you desire to restrain me," Mewtwo asked, "or…do you want me to do the same to you?"

Sabrina raised her arms above her head, so Mewtwo scanned the tree for a sturdy branch.

"I'm yearning for how powerful your psychic abilities can get," Sabrina winked at the Genetic Pokémon, "we might as well come up with some safe words."

"So, it's a word you drop if I'm going too far?" Mewtwo clarified, "I'm listening for your suggestions."

Sabrina lifted her spaghetti strap top over her head and tossed it aside.

"When I say Chesto," Sabrina suggested, "you have my permission to perform an act. When I say Pinap, you take it slow. If I say Pomeg, you stop what you're doing. You with me so far?"

"I accept your offer," Mewtwo answered, "I might as well teach you how to treat the world's strongest Pokémon."

Mewtwo allowed himself to give in to feral instincts when took a firm grip of Sabrina's head. He floated over to a low yet thick branch, where he raised her hands above her head. He tied her wrists to the branch using the Escape Rope she offered him, the Saffron Gym leader keeping her breathing steady. From there, he took a good look at her voluptuous body.

Licking his lips in anticipation, Mewtwo purred as he placed his hands on her shoulders, working their way down her sides. While he groped each part of her body, the Saffron Gym leader trembled at the strength of his grip. He reached for the waistband of her miniskirt and pulled them down her legs. His eyes started glowing blue and one hand enveloped in psychic energy. Mewtwo and Sabrina locked eyes while the Genetic Pokémon silently gestured to her nether region.

"Chesto," Sabrina told him.

His hand glowed in a bluish aura while Mewtwo kneaded the Saffron Gym Leader's nether region with his spherical-tipped fingers. Sabrina gasped as the intense psychic jolts flooded her nerves. The Genetic Pokémon leaned forward and licked the nape of her neck.

"How easily you humans surrender to such forbidden desires," Mewtwo teased, "I can't fathom how your species are still in charge of this world. Yet, with a jolt of this…"

Mewtwo sent another painful psychic jolt, and Sabrina let out another loud cry.

"And I can subdue you just like that," Mewtwo added.

Even when she panted, Sabrina still gave Mewtwo an intense stare.

"I've met my fair share of humans too arrogant for their own good," Sabrina remarked.

"At least you're aware how pathetic they can be," he agreed.

Mewtwo pushed her panties aside and brushed his spherical-tipped finger along her clit. He sent another intense psychic jolt which caused her to shudder. He leaned forward and hovered his maw over her shoulder. Sabrina examined the thought in his head, aware of what he wanted.

"Chesto," Sabrina repeated.

Mewtwo took the hint and bit down on her shoulder hard. With pressure from the Pokémon teeth applied to her skin, Sabrina bit her lip. Mewtwo slipped his finger into her folds, eliciting a sharp groan out of her, sending pleasurable jolts to keep her in a painful bliss while he left hickeys on both shoulders.

"F-Fuck," Sabrina muttered.

Mewtwo knelt down and bit down on her thigh. Sabrina still shuddered under the rough play from her psychic mate. His finger thrust in and out of her folds as he left behind bite marks, giving him the satisfaction of having claimed another human. Once he left enough bite marks on her legs, Mewtwo rose to his feet and leaned in to give her a bruising kiss. Groaning softly, Sabrina scraped her teeth along his bottom lip.

After they broke off the kiss, Mewtwo ran his tongue along her bite marks. He still kept thrusting his finger at a rapid pace. Just as Sabrina was about to reach her peak, the Genetic Pokémon used his Psywave move to numb her nether region, delaying her climax. The Saffron Gym Leader groaned out of frustration, having her sensation cut off.

"Really?"

Mewtwo chuckled before he gave the Saffron Gym Leader another kiss.

"You'll get a chance to come," he told her, "when I decide you can, human. For now, just enjoy what the world's strongest Pokémon can offer."

Mewtwo withdrew his finger, examining as slick juices coated it. He hovered it in front of her face, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Here," Mewtwo instructed, "savor the flavor I salvaged for you."

Sabrina leaned in forward and took the spherical-tipped finger into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his finger, savoring the salty juices and moaning as she did so. Mewtwo shuddered while he watched his current human partner giving lewd expressions. He found himself wanting to ask her if she had enough. That was when Mewtwo realized they lost track of time in their blissful trance. How long have they been going at this, anyway?

After he withdrew his finger from her mouth, Sabrina took a deep breath while she gazed into his eyes. Her body trembled as her nerves had felt like they were on fire from being overwhelmed by Mewtwo's psychic jolts. The Genetic Pokémon started thinking of whether he should leave a bite mark on her neck.

"Pomeg," Sabrina said solemnly.

Well, the session was fun while it lasted. Not paying attention to the bulge in his genital slit, Mewtwo released Sabrina's wrists from their restraints. Letting the Escape Rope drop to the ground, he lifted the Saffron Gym Leader into his arms.

"Are you ok?" Mewtwo asked softly.

Sabrina nodded quietly.

"It was all worth it," she answered, "is there a hidden place where we can…wash off?"

Mewtwo purred and licked her forehead. She chuckled softly as she thought of how such a mighty Pokémon can show his softer side after such an intense experience.

"There should be a pond not too far from here," he answered.

Mewtwo used his telekinesis to lift the gym leader's clothes and bag into the air. He hovered over to the pond while dragging the items with him. The Genetic Pokémon set the items down and dipped his foot into the water. He sat down and let out a sigh as he looked into the reflection of himself. He couldn't help but notice the blush on his face as well as length starting to emerge from its slit. He lowered Sabrina to the ground, allowing her to embrace him from behind as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I'd say you learned some new things today," Sabrina mused, "wouldn't you agree?"

Mewtwo purred as he nodded in agreement. Sabrina grinned while she reached back and unfastened her strapless bra. He glanced over his shoulder while she released him from her embrace. The Saffron Gym Leader gave him a wink as she struck a seductive pose. He beckoned her to approach, encouraging her to slide her panties down her legs before she stepped towards the pond, imitating a catwalk.

Mewtwo and Sabrina waded into the pond, the Pokémon standing behind her while he wrapped his tail around her. Sabrina sighed in content while he embraced her, purring and nuzzling her face. They both sat down in the pond as the Genetic Pokémon held her close. He ran his spherical-tipped fingers through her hair. During the time they relaxed, Mewtwo used a Recover move on both of them. The ensuing energy which flowed through them reinvigorated them. They then spent around half an hour relaxing in the pond, cooling off from their first kinky session.

"This island isn't only a place of refuge for Pokémon, right?" Sabrina asked as she turned until her chest pressed onto his.

Mewtwo nodded as he ran one hand down her back.

"It can also serve as a vacation home," Mewtwo answered, "primarily for humans I deem worthy as mates."

"So," Sabrina said playfully, "you have an eye for female humans?"

Mewtwo watched Sabrina's hand as her fingers playfully walked along his chest. He purred and closed his eyes softly.

"Let me know when you're ready for me to claim you," Mewtwo replied.

Upon cue, Sabrina straddled her legs over the Genetic Pokémon's lap.

"You've already claimed me, my prince," Sabrina quipped.

Mewtwo gave Sabrina a soft smile as he cupped her face with his hand. The Saffron Gym Leader leaned into a deep kiss. While they intertwined their tongues, Sabrina angled her hips until his erect shaft touched her folds. The Genetic Pokémon purred while she started grinding her hips. When the human's slick juices lubricated his throbbing cock, Mewtwo placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You ready, big guy?" Sabrina cooed.

Mewtwo nodded.

"I'm not holding back."

Shortly after aligning the tip of his length at her nether region, Mewtwo lowered Sabrina onto his thick cock. They both gasped as the rubbery barbs at the tip brushed along the creases in her walls and the thick length stretched her to accommodate him. Shortly after he buried himself to the hilt, the Saffron Gym Leader wrapped her arms around him and started rocking her hips at a rhythmic pace. The intense pleasure elicited moans out of both of them, encouraging Mewtwo to thrust his hips. Squishy noises were drowned out by the splashing of water as a suction-like sensation from the sticky fluids seemingly stuck the human to her Pokémon mate.

As Mewtwo pumped into her, Sabrina formed a psychic link between them. The psychic link they kept active sent intense pleasurable jolts which built up heat in their loins. If they could choose a definition for paradise, they would pick this mating session. The Saffron Gym Leader leaned her head back, allowing the Genetic Pokémon to run his tongue along her neck. She shuddered when he ran his tongue over her bite marks.

Leaning into another passionate kiss, Mewtwo picked up the rhythmic pace and took her hips into a firm grip.

"Feeling good?" Mewtwo purred.

"Better," Sabrina rasped.

Sabrina shifted her hips which allowed Mewtwo to push further, the tip of his length brushing at her cervix. The Saffron Gym Leader let out a deep moan as psychic waves continued to flood their bodies. The next thing he knew, Sabrina let out a sharp cry as her intense orgasm caused her walls to tighten around his cock. The Genetic Pokémon grunted as he reached his climax a split second later, inseminating the psychic human.

Mewtwo held Sabrina close while they basked in the afterglow. When they came down from their high minutes later, he pulled out and nuzzled her cheek.

"Mewtwo," Sabrina told him, "you are amazing."

"Thank you," Mewtwo nodded, "you can always come back here whenever you feel like it."

They both climbed out the pond and spent a minute or so drying up. Once Sabrina finished putting her clothes back on, she and Mewtwo started making their way back.

"Say," Sabrina winked, "would you like my help in persuading other girls to spend time with you?"

Mewtwo chuckled softly.

"I appreciate your offer," Mewtwo declined, "but I can do it on my own."


	6. Nurse Joy's Gentle Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward reunions are awkward.

Some of the crewmembers were excited to the point they wanted to bring along baskets for the trip to the field of berry trees. The scientists among the expedition crew were more excited for what kind of Pokémon they could identify in this particular habitat.

Still, as they started strolling down the trail to the berry tree field, Nurse Joy would make brief glances at Mewtwo. Blinking twice, she couldn't help but suspect she might've met him somewhere. The Genetic Pokémon returned those glances and he couldn't help but shudder. It had been years since he borrowed her, albeit through mind control and nothing else which would be considered invasive of boundaries, to help him with his initial vengeance plot against humanity. Suffice to say, he kind of felt bad for her.

Some time later, the expedition arrived at the berry tree field and the gals stared in awe. Various Bug, Grass and Fairy type Pokémon thrived as some tended to the berry trees or even played in the field. The team began to take more notes and even pictures of the Pokémon present in the field. Misty stayed behind Leaf, not wanting to risk getting closer to the Bug type Pokémon. Serena and Lillie skipped out into the field to pick some berries to share with the neighboring Pokémon, especially the nearest Hoppip and Sunkern.

With Nurse Joy and Mewtwo standing next to one another, he noticed brainwave patterns in her head indicating her memory was starting to resurface. Ignoring it wasn't an option, so all he could do was wait to see if she would bring something up.

"This island is larger than the one you were born in," Nurse Joy commented, "right?"

Mewtwo didn't change his expression, yet he nodded nonetheless. Nurse Joy lowered her head, gazing at the grass beneath her with a calm expression.

"Well," Mewtwo admitted with a soft sigh, "this island is meant to accommodate Pokémon seeking refuge here."

Mewtwo slowly closed his eyes.

"It's true there are humans with the capacity for kindness," Mewtwo continued, "but at the same time, the handful humans who are corrupt and in power can leave serious harm to all of us if their abuse of power is left unchecked."

"Yeah," Nurse Joy agreed, lifting her head, "that's a real shame."

Only another moment of silence passed before Nurse Joy offered her hand. Mewtwo took a moment to examine the thoughts in her head. He gave a soft smile and gently grasped her hand.

"If you'd like," Nurse Joy offered, "we can observe the Pokémon up close. Will that help?"

Mewtwo nodded.

"I accept your offer."

With that, Nurse Joy and Mewtwo started making their way into the field. Professor Oak and the scientists were engrossed in studying their surroundings while Leaf, Serena, Lillie and Misty wandered between the trees to find ripe berries to harvest. Nurse Joy and Mewtwo cautiously approached one berry tree with packs of Cherubi, Cherrim, Cottonee and Whimsicott tending to it. The Pokémon nurse stared in awe as they observed the Pokémon feasting on the berries. Mewtwo extended his arm, allowing a Cherrim to climb onto him.

Nurse Joy watched as a Cottonee floated down from the tree, hovering close to both of them. The Cottonee let out a happy cry, so the Pokémon nurse offered it a Nanab berry to munch on. Once the Cherrim perched on Mewtwo's shoulder, he stroked the top of its head with his finger. Cherrim let out a happy chirp, eliciting a smile out of the Genetic Pokémon.

After a short while, Nurse Joy and Mewtwo continued meandering through the field, passing by an occasional Comfey and a few Yanmas. She kept holding onto Mewtwo's hand which relaxed her for some reason. Perhaps a familiar sensation lingered in them, but they weren't sure exactly what it is. Without warning, the Cherrim let out a soft gasp before it jumped off Mewtwo's shoulder and floated ahead. A few trees ahead, they could see a Scyther sitting on a boulder while it lowered its head. To add more to the confusion, a couple Petilils, a Bounsweet, a Floette, three Gossifleurs and a Lurantis gathered around the seemingly injured Scyther.

"Oh dear," Nurse Joy blurted, "something doesn't feel right."

Mewtwo took a moment to examine the Scyther.

"The Scyther must've arrived recently and is taking refuge here," Mewtwo commented.

A short moment later, the Scyther lifted its head and locked eyes onto Mewtwo. During a moment of silence, Mewtwo examined the thoughts in the Scyther's head. The Mantis Pokémon stood to its feet and stepped towards them. Nurse Joy quickly noticed as the Scyther limped from its injuries covering its body.

"Oh," she blurted, "hold on, just give me a sec."

Nurse Joy didn't hesitate as she set down her first aid kit and opened it. She pulled out a Potion and bandages. When the Scyther knelt to the ground, Nurse Joy took a minute or so to spray the Potion on its injuries before bandaging them. Watching as the Pokémon nurse tend to an injured refugee Pokémon gave him warm and fuzzy feelings, especially to the point he started purring. Maybe he couldn't help but admire when he saw humanity at its best. By the time Nurse Joy finished up, she closed the first aid kit. Scyther let out a happy growl before it flew off, allowing the other Pokémon to disperse. She turned on her feet and smiled at Mewtwo.

"I'm sure that Scyther is thankful," Nurse Joy said.

"Of course," Mewtwo agreed.

With the task done, Nurse Joy and Mewtwo continued to stroll through the field. He probably didn't need to ask where she got her training, considering he took note of a medical academy Pokémon nurses studied in to prepare for the rigors of a Pokémon Center. They both took note as they passed a group of Ledybas and Ledians gathering next to a group of Venonats and Venomoths.

Mewtwo tilted to his right and noticed the Lurantis from earlier chattering with a Leavanny and a Lilligant. For some reason, curiosity filled his mind as he interpreted their conversation from their language. When they stopped at another berry tree, Nurse Joy noticed a group of Nuzleafs harvesting the tree while one held a protective stance in front of a large basket. Mewtwo simply scanned his surroundings to check for any danger. When he confirmed the coast was clear, he sent a psychic message to the Nuzleaf, causing it to nod at him. Another Nuzleaf showed up and handed two Bluk berries to both Mewtwo and Nurse Joy.

"Why, thank you," Nurse Joy smiled.

Joy handed one Bluk Berry to Mewtwo before they both sat down on a boulder to munch on the berries they were offered. As they relished in the ambience, Nurse Joy noticed as a Lurantis supervised a Leavanny, Lilligant and several Combees in assembling…something.

"I think I remember Lurantis from when I tended to that Scyther," Nurse Joy commented, "what do you think they're doing?"

Mewtwo took a moment to think over the question as he rubbed his chin.

"She probably wants to return the favor," Mewtwo assumed.

Nurse Joy softly closed her eyes.

"Well," she mused, "I wonder what they have in mind."

Once Nurse Joy and Mewtwo finished up their Bluk Berries, the Lurantis floated over to them and took a bow, gesturing to the makeshift dome made from branches, large leaves and vines.

"O-Of course," Nurse Joy nodded, "lead the way."

Mewtwo and Nurse Joy stood from the boulder and followed the Lurantis to the makeshift dome. When they peeked through the entryway, they noticed a makeshift bed shaped like a nest. They both couldn't help but blush.

"So that's what they mean by returning the favor," Mewtwo said to himself.

Mewtwo nodded at Nurse Joy, encouraging her to follow him inside. They didn't hesitate as they sat down on the makeshift bed. The Genetic Pokémon still couldn't help but feel…nervous.

"Mewtwo?" Nurse Joy paused.

Mewtwo sighed and closed his eyes.

"I know it's only been ten years," Mewtwo admitted, "but I was wondering…"

More little tidbits of her memory started to resurface as Nurse Joy perched her hands on her lap. She was certain he might not have known better at that time.

"Have you been faring well since then?" she asked him.

Mewtwo nodded.

"I've been changing since those days are now far gone," Mewtwo added, "but there are still scars lingering on. I hope I never cross paths with Giovanni again, but still."

Nurse Joy's expression softened as Mewtwo lowered his head. She reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Here," Nurse Joy offered, "why don't I help you take your mind off it, and we can move forward?"

Mewtwo couldn't help but shudder as he let out deep purrs.

"I welcome it," Mewtwo nodded, "more than anything."

Nurse Joy took the hint and climbed onto Mewtwo's lap, wrapping her arms around him. They didn't mind as the makeshift curtain closed from the outside as they nuzzled each other's faces. After a moment, Nurse Joy cupped Mewtwo's face with her hand and leaned in to kiss him.

"I missed you," Mewtwo whispered into her head.

Mewtwo embraced the Pokémon nurse while he deepened the kiss. While their tongues danced in sync, the Genetic Pokémon reached around her back and undid her sundress. Nurse Joy took a deep breath as she blushed, savoring the massive paws fondling her. She shrugged off her dress and slid her sandals off, setting them aside. She then climbed back onto Mewtwo, who rested on his back. Nurse Joy took the chance to brush her hands along his chest.

"You know," Nurse Joy smiled, "there is something exotic about your body…not to mention strong and beautiful."

Nurse Joy continued to trace her hand along Mewtwo's chest, eliciting purrs out of him. He reciprocated the affectionate touch by running his hands down her sides, sending gentle psychic jolts into her body which caused her to moan softly.

"Oh," Mewtwo purred, "you like it when I do this?"

"Please, do it again," Nurse Joy begged.

Mewtwo sent another psychic jolt to flood the Pokémon nurse with intense pleasure. Heat pooled in her loins as she shuddered to his touch. Mewtwo kneaded her shoulder with one hand while he fondled her breast with another hand. Nurse Joy didn't hesitate as she pushed her panties aside.

"Mewtwo," Nurse Joy mewled, "do you get…lonely sometimes?"

Mewtwo leaned forward and nipped at her nipple.

"I'm not going to lie," Mewtwo answered, "it can be lonely guarding this island sometimes. Since the expedition team arrived, I enjoyed the companionship they brought with it."

Nurse Joy shuddered with a pleasant gasp as Mewtwo brushed his hand along her butt cheek. They stared into each other's eyes before they leaned in for another kiss. She kept herself steady while his hands roamed all over the curves of her body, brushing along her waist until he reached her thighs. She tilted her head, allowing Mewtwo to lick her cheek.

"Why don't I tend to you?" he cooed.

Nurse Joy gave him a slow nod, encouraging Mewtwo to reach down and locate her clit with his paw. He gently rubbed it and watched as her face reddened in the midst of her moans. Nurse Joy bucked her hips while she perched her hands on Mewtwo's shoulders. He gave a gentle smile while he eased his bulbed finger into her folds. Mewling, she resisted the urge to clench her thighs. Her insides felt warm and damp, not to mention a bit tight. He continued to pull it in and out, his finger becoming increasingly more coated with slick fluids. The Pokémon nurse breathed heavily as she buried her face into his shoulder. Mewtwo pushed his finger further inside and curled it, brushing along the bundle of nerves in her walls.

"Just relax," Mewtwo whispered.

Mewtwo kept curling his finger inside her while Nurse Joy tightened her grip. Another psychic jolt and she shuddered in her orgasm. Her walls clenched around the Pokémon's finger which became drenched in sticky fluid. Mewtwo slowly pulled out and inspected the fluid coating his finger.

"I'm impressed a Pokémon could turn you on," Mewtwo mused.

Nurse Joy didn't say anything as she took a moment to observe his erect length. She gave Mewtwo a kiss on the forehead. He nodded at her moments later, encouraging her to align the tip of his length to her nether region using one hand. Keeping herself steady, she slowly lowered herself onto his thick shaft. Mewtwo moaned softly as he felt as he felt her moist rubbery walls, causing his length to twitch with excitement. He took a moment to observe as Nurse Joy panted heavily. Purring, he ran one hand down her back.

Mewtwo took only a few minutes to allow Nurse Joy to adjust to his girth before he gripped her hips. He started thrusting into her at a slow rhythmic pace, watching his shaft slide in and out of her folds. She wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked her hips to match with his pace. They both let out wanton drawn-out moans while the Genetic Pokémon held her close.

Nurse Joy came to terms with her past by now. For her, this was the first Pokémon she mated with and she could savor the bliss which came with it. The tension she might've had since she came to this island must've paid off.

"I-I wanted this," Nurse Joy rasped, "for so long."

"So you enjoy having a Pokémon inside you?" Mewtwo asked her.

Nurse Joy answered with a loud cry of intense pleasure. She angled her hips, allowing Mewtwo to thrust his length deeper to the point its tip touched her cervix. The Genetic Pokémon slowly built up his rhythmic pace, slick fluids easing the friction and causing her walls to stick. Mewtwo craned his head and gave the Pokémon nurse a deep kiss. He made several more strokes before her body shuddered in an intense climax, her walls clenching around his length. One more stroke later, he released his seed inside of her.

"Do you," Mewtwo continued, "also enjoy it when a Pokémon inseminates you?"

Nurse Joy nodded as she brushed her hand along his head.

"It's incredible," Nurse Joy admitted.

Mewtwo groaned softly as he relished in his lingering climax. He sent another psychic jolt, allowing Nurse Joy's orgasm to last a little longer. She curled her toes when she felt the Pokémon's warm seed flood her womb. They took the time to catch their breath as they basked in the afterglow. Minutes later, Mewtwo purred and nuzzled the nurse's face while he pulled out, drawing strands of semen along with it. Mewtwo nuzzled her face before he sat upright.

"I think it's about time we find the others, right?" Nurse Joy pointed out.

Mewtwo nodded in agreement as Nurse Joy didn't hesitate to slip her clothes back on. They made their way out of the makeshift dome and meandered through the field. The Genetic Pokémon placed his arm over her shoulder as they walked side by side. It wasn't long before they found the rest of the expedition team. They noticed as Leaf, Misty, Serena and Lillie compared the berries they collected. Leaf made a brief glance at Mewtwo, waving her hand at him.

"Hey!" Leaf chirped, "enjoy the nice stroll?"

Mewtwo nodded before he and Nurse Joy joined up with the others. The Genetic Pokémon noticed as Leaf's basket held Leppa berries, Lillie's basket held Oran berries, Misty's basket held Lum berries and Serena's basket held Persim berries.

"There are still some baskets left," Leaf offered each basket to Mewtwo and Nurse Joy.

"Thank you," Nurse Joy smiled.

Nurse Joy and Mewtwo accepted the baskets before they checked two trees for ripened berries. One tree held Pecha berries while the other tree held Hondew berries. They didn't hesitate to harvest the trees until their baskets were full. From there, they set down their baskets next to the other full baskets.

"Hey, Leaf," Lillie called over, "do you…know how to make Poffins?"

Leaf blinked once while she glanced over her shoulder.

"I learned it while I traveled in the Sinnoh region," Leaf answered.

Lillie bowed her hand and clasped her hands.

"If it's not too much to ask," Lillie requested, "could you teach me how to make some?"


	7. Lillie's Intimate Awakening

The following afternoon was one of those days the gals could relax at Mewtwo's makeshift facility. Leaf and Lillie spent a couple hours in the kitchen, where the Kanto champion taught the daughter of the head of the Aether Foundation how to make Poffins. She watched carefully and took notes on the recipe. Leaf demonstrated patience as she stirred the dough in the saucepan, making sure not to spill the contents over the stove. She continued to stir until the mixture became a golden brown color.

"Oh, that's so cool!" Lillie chirped.

Leaf smiled before she took the saucepan off the stove.

"Now all we gotta do is pour the dough into the molds and wait until they harden and cool off," Leaf replied.

While Lillie checked the mixture in her saucepan, Leaf poured the dough into each mold. Lillie took the saucepan off the stove the instant she confirmed the mixture inside had a golden brown color.

"How long do the Poffins cool, anyway?" Lillie asked.

"A couple hours at most," Leaf answered.

Lillie poured the mixture from her saucepan into another mold on the counter.

"I sure hope the Poffins turn out great," Lillie said.

Leaf and Lillie took care of the used saucepans before they placed the mold trays onto a shelf in the fridge. With their task completed, they made their way out of the kitchen and sat down onto a couch in the living room. Lillie brought out her Alolan Vulpix, allowing it to perch on her lap. She smiled as she brushed her hand along its head.

"Hey," Lillie chirped, "are you happy today?"

Her Alolan Vulpix responded with a happy cry. All Lillie could do now was relax for the rest of the day. Hopefully, she could impress the island's host.

* * *

That evening, Mewtwo sent out some of the Pokémon maintaining the fortress to clean the dining hall after dinner. While the expedition crew made their way to their guest bedrooms, the Genetic Pokémon floated up a few floors and down the hallway before he stopped at the entrance leading to his office. He blinked once when he noticed Lillie fidgeting near the door while she held two Poffins in her hands.

"Evening, Lillie," Mewtwo said.

Lillie let out a startled gasp and turned her head towards Mewtwo.

"Oh!" Lillie blurted, "hey, Mewtwo!"

Lillie made a brief glance at her Poffins before she held one out to Mewtwo.

"Leaf taught me how to make Poffins today," Lillie continued, "want one?"

Mewtwo nodded before plucking the Poffin out of the young lady's hand. They both took a bite out of their Poffins, savoring the rich flavor.

"Thank you," Mewtwo smiled.

Mewtwo and Lillie continued to munch on their Poffins. Shortly after that, the Genetic Pokémon turned his head towards the door as it automatically slid open.

"Care to join me?" Mewtwo purred.

Lillie nodded before she followed Mewtwo into his office. She scanned the room until she found a large bed to her left at the back of the room. Near the bed stood a large bookcase and next to that, a large desk had a pile of opened books on top of it. Mewtwo climbed onto the bed and gave Lillie a seductive beckon with his paw. She slowly approached the bed and climbed on, sitting down next to him.

"So," Mewtwo said, "I hear you nurtured a Cosmog into a Solgaleo from Professor Kukui. Am I not mistaken?"

Lillie nodded quietly.

"Oh, Nebby? Luna is taking care of him," Lillie answered.

Mewtwo slowly closed his eyes as he placed his hand on Lillie's head. She couldn't help but blush as the Pokémon gave her such an affectionate touch.

"If it's not too much to ask," Mewtwo asked, "how is your mother doing?"

Lillie lowered her head.

"Well," Lillie admitted, "she has…made some improvements a while ago."

Lillie reached up and grasped Mewtwo's hand.

"But still," Lillie continued, "it's really not helpful that my brother still treats me like a kid. The last time I talked to him was that he warned me against talking to other boys. I mean, that doesn't make sense! I've befriended Hau and no one got hurt, right?"

Mewtwo nodded in agreement. He read her frustrated expression while he processed the information in his head.

"Do you think he could come up with another way to show compassion?" he pondered.

"Well," Lillie answered, "it would be less irritating if Gladion at least acknowledged I'm entering adulthood."

Mewtwo stroked her shoulder.

"Why don't you show him, then?" Mewtwo suggested, "prove to him you've become a fully grown woman?"

Lillie shrugged.

"Well, there are so many ways to do so," Lillie replied, "but then there's one thing that I really don't know about, yet…"

Mewtwo raised a curious brow.

"I think I remember seeing some Pokémon mating at a Pokémon nursery in Paniola Ranch," Lillie added, twiddling her index fingers, "but I don't think I…tried it with anyone. Have you?"

"Of course, I have," Mewtwo nodded.

Mewtwo couldn't help but blush as this has been almost a week since Professor Oak brought a research team to the island. Already, he had claimed five humans as his mates. He brushed some stray strands of hair out of Lillie's eyes.

"If you'd like," Mewtwo offered, "I could show you what mating is like."

Lillie's face lit up as she slightly leaned forward.

"I was kinda surprised when I found myself drawn to you," Lillie admitted, "but sure, I really want this."

To emphasize her point, Lillie perched her hands on Mewtwo's shoulders. She stared into Mewtwo's deep violet eyes and his gentle gaze soothed her. She wrapped her arms around him, encouraging him to return the embrace. He purred and licked her neck. Their eyes flickered with passion while Mewtwo traced his tongue along her cheek and stopped short at her lips. Lillie paused for only a moment before she kissed him.

Mewtwo held Lillie as gently as he could while he deepened the kiss. Blushing, she moaned softly as his tongue caressed hers. She ran her hands down his back, causing the Genetic Pokémon to shudder as he groaned softly.

"S-Sorry," Lillie blurted, "did I hurt you?"

Mewtwo stared into her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm all right," he reassured her, "it felt good, actually."

Lillie slowly nodded before she brushed her hands along his back a second time. Mewtwo purred as he savored the gentle touch from her delicate hands. While she continued to caress his chest, she felt heat building up in her loins. The Genetic Pokémon ran one hand down her back before tracing it along her inner thigh, eliciting another soft moan from her.

"So," Mewtwo purred, "you like this?"

Lillie nodded while Mewtwo continued to caress her thigh. Giving a soft smile, he sent a gentle psychic jolt into her body. She let out a sharp yelp as a tingly sensation in her nether region caused her walls to lightly spasm.

"I-I," Lillie stammered, "I had no idea Psychic type Pokémon…could do that."

Mewtwo stroked her head with his other hand.

"They certainly have the advantage," he cooed, "don't they?"

As soon as Lillie nodded, Mewtwo turned over and placed her on her back.

"I intend to pleasure you orally," he told her, "is this something you want?"

Lillie took a moment to process the request before she nodded.

"Please?"

Lillie hooked her legs over Mewtwo's shoulders shortly after he slid her panties down her legs and tossed them aside.

"Relax and enjoy," Mewtwo whispered into her head.

Mewtwo massaged her thighs with his hands, encouraging Lillie to lean her head into the pillow. He traced his spherical-tipped finger along her folds, watching as it twitched in response. The Genetic Pokémon leaned forward and planted kisses on her inner thighs. Once his maw reached the apex of her thighs, he traced his tongue along her clit. Lillie tried yet failed to stifle her moans the instant his tongue sent a carnal thrill into her nerves.

Her past moments playing with herself was nothing compared to the intense pleasure she was now receiving from someone else, especially one of a different species. Her wanton gasps echoed the room while Mewtwo eased one spherical-tipped finger into her folds. She let out a loud moan, only for the Genetic Pokémon to stop in his tracks, giving her a concerned expression.

"Are you ok?" he asked, "I can stop if it's too much."

"N-No, it's fine," Lillie assured him, "keep going."

Lillie ran her hand along his head. Mewtwo took the hint and burrowed his finger deeper into her folds. Squirming underneath his mercy, Lillie bucked her hips against his hand while he kept using his tongue to tease her clit. For good measure, his chest rumbled with purrs, sending vibrations into her body. She leaned her head back and savored each moment the Pokémon curled his fingertip, grazing any bundle of nerves in her walls and drawing out slick juices. She curled her toes while resisting the urge to clench her thighs.

With heat building up in their cores, Mewtwo could feel his penis elongate from its slit. He checked the human's nether region before he pulled out his finger. Much to his satisfaction, slick juices coated her folds. He gave Lillie a couple seconds to lift her legs off his shoulder before he sat upright. He stared into Lillie's eyes as her face became a deep red.

"Lillie," Mewtwo asked, "are you ready to move to the next phase?"

Lillie returned the intense stare before she nodded. She made a brief glance at Mewtwo's erect shaft, taking note of the soft rubbery barbs at his tip. She reached down and spread her lower lips with two fingers.

"G-Go on," Lillie persuaded.

Mewtwo took a moment to stroke his shaft. He then leaned down and positioned the his length at the apex of her thighs, teasing her clit with its tip. Lillie reached her other hand up and cupped the Pokémon's face. He pressed his forehead against hers, and using his hand to guide his length, he burrowed it inside her. The tip of his shaft started to stretch her walls, and Lillie let out a strained cry. Mewtwo paused for a brief moment, allowing her to adjust to his girth. He noticed as tears formed at the corners of her eyes, so he purred and licked her cheek while he stroked her head. Lillie responded by wrapping her arms around him.

"Does it hurt?" Mewtwo asked.

"A-A little," Lillie admitted.

Mewtwo returned the embrace and nuzzled her cheek. After a minute, Lillie nodded at him, encouraging the Genetic Pokémon to push in further. She groaned as her folds stretched to take in more of his length inch by inch. She instinctively hooked her legs over his waist. Mewtwo kept pausing at intervals until minutes later, he buried himself to the hilt, the tip of his length brushing along her cervix.

"How are you feeling, now?" Mewtwo asked.

Lillie responded by brushing her thumb along his maw.

"It's…intense," Lillie answered between pants.

Mewtwo closed his eyes softly and gave Lillie another gentle kiss. While he waited throughout the course of a few minutes, he ran his hand along her back. He shifted between planting kisses on her cheek, her neck and on her forehead while Lillie relaxed in his embrace.

"M-Mewtwo," Lillie begged, "give it to me."

Mewtwo gave her a soft smile before he started rocking his hips slowly. Lillie watched as his length slid in and out of her pussy with slick fluids easing the friction of his pace. She let out incoherent moans as the Genetic Pokémon held her close. He kept his slow gentle pace, which allowed the rubbery barbs to brush along the creases in her walls. These wanton jolts stimulating her nerves were enough for Lillie to reassure herself it was worth seeking out Mewtwo to be her first sexual partner. He drew small circles over her shoulder blades while sending tiny psychic jolts into her body, watching as she mewled in his arms.

"S-So good," Lillie slurred, "so good…"

Mewtwo started accelerating his rhythmic pace, but still kept it steady as to not become rough while pounding into her flesh. Lillie's moans grew louder as the Genetic Pokémon kept rocking into her. She bucked her hips to match with his thrusts, whimpering as the tip of his cock prodded her cervix with each stroke. While she kept one arm wrapped around him, she reached down with her other hand and circled her clit with her index finger.

"See?" Mewtwo purred, "you're getting the hang of it."

"Nnnnghh," Lillie keened.

Lillie clenched her thighs while Mewtwo pulled her into a deep passionate kiss, the mixed fluids from their genitals creating a suction-like feeling with each thrust. Feral instincts flooded his mind as his tongue caressed hers. The heat pooling in their loins brought them closer to their peaks throughout the half an hour of intimate boning. With Lillie still teasing her clit, fluids coated her index finger. Just a little more…

"Mewtwo," she pleaded.

"Come for me," Mewtwo cooed.

Mewtwo made a few deep thrusts and Lillie let out a loud cry while her walls spasmed around his cock. Her body shuddered and tightened legs while Mewtwo groaned loudly, his cock throbbing in his own climax and releasing semen inside his human partner in spurts. Their blissful orgasm lasted up to a minute while the Genetic Pokémon held her close.

Once they came down from their high minutes later, Mewtwo licked her cheek while he carefully pulled out, allowing his dick to recede back into its slit. He observed as small droplets of the semen trickled out of her folds. Lillie relaxed in his arms while he coiled his tail around her, purring and nuzzling her face.

"Thanks, Mewtwo," Lillie whispered, "you were pretty good."

Mewtwo smiled as sleep clouded their eyes.

"Anytime, Lillie."


	8. The Gals' Intermission

It was such a huge buzzkill when it started raining the next morning. Still, the Pokémon professors found an excuse to analyze the data they collected so far indoors, going so far as to write journal entries.

Leaf, Misty, Serena, Lillie, Nurse Joy and Sabrina found a recreation room consisting of a cabinet holding board games, bookcases, an art studio, a pool table and some lounge chairs while they were exploring the facility. They browsed the cabinet in order to pick out a board game. Misty reached in and pulled out a game of checkers.

"Let's see," Misty offered, "does anyone want to play this?"

Sabrina reached in and pulled out a deck of cards before she sauntered over to a small table. Serena stepped forward and shot her hand up.

"Ok then," Misty winked, "right this way."

Misty gestured Serena to follow her to a table where the Cerulean Gym Leader set down the board game and assembled it. While they started playing checkers, the other gals continued to browse the cabinet. Nurse Joy pulled out the case holding the Othello board game and held it in front of Lillie.

"I'm willing to give this a shot," Nurse Joy said, "would you like to try?"

Lillie smiled as she nodded. Leaf found a box of Mahjong Solitaire and glanced over her shoulder, watching as Sabrina started stacking the cards into some sort of structure. While Nurse Joy and Lillie settled for another small table, Leaf simply sat down at a table adjacent to Sabrina's. Opening the box, the Kanto trainer started thinking of ways she would arrange the tiles.

Serena stared quietly as Misty arranged the checker pieces. Lillie and Nuse Joy took turns reading the instruction pamphlet. Leaf started to arrange the Mahjong tiles when she and Sabrina locked eyes. There was a strange feeling which they wanted to mention, but weren't sure if either were willing to talk about it.

"So," Leaf smiled, "how's the island so far?"

"Well," Sabrina answered, "the island has been interesting. The habitats are well diverse, the sightings are worth taking in, and the Pokémon…I'd say I admire the way they're thriving here."

Sabrina continued to assemble her card stack while Leaf kept arranging the tiles.

"I can't help but think," Leaf replied, "many of the Pokédex entries didn't mention the possibility of Legendaries having the capacity to breed. I wonder what gives."

Sabrina raised her eyebrows.

"You're actually curious about that?" she paused.

Leaf giggled and closed her eyes.

"Well," Leaf pointed out, "you did mention Mewtwo was rather close to me the morning after the first night."

Sabrina tilted her head upwards.

"Well," she mused, "there's no data about a Legendary Pokémon breeding with a wild Pokémon…"

Leaf noticed as the Saffron Gym Leader made a sly grin.

"But what about a human?" she added.

"Yeah," Leaf shrugged, "I was thinking the same thing. What do you think…Mewtwo's offspring would look like?"

Sabrina noticed as Leaf blushed nervously. She placed an index finger on her chin as she thought over the question. Leaf wasn't sure if any offspring would either be a pure Pokémon or a hybrid of sorts. The silence broke when the Kanto trainer and the Saffron Gym leader noticed the others were staring at them.

"What," Serena blurted, "are you gals talking about, anyway?"

"Well," Leaf blushed as she rubbed her index finger along her cheek, "we were talking about Legendary Pokémon…and, well…"

"Legendary breeding," Sabrina interrupted.

Serena, Misty, Nurse Joy and Lillie exchanged confused glances.

"We were just wondering if it's possible for a Legendary Pokémon to breed," Leaf admitted, her blush becoming more apparent.

Misty ended up giving Leaf a skeptical glance.

"Well," Nurse Joy said, "I'm not sure if it's possible, as there's really nothing written about such matters. Most of them have ambiguous genders."

Leaf let out an amused giggle.

"Last time I checked," Leaf boasted, planting her palm on her chest, "Mewtwo's definitely a guy."

Misty's eyes widened and her face reddened.

"And how did you find out about that?" Misty demanded, pointing a finger at Leaf, "did you ask him?!"

Leaf's eyes widened the instant she noticed Misty glared at her.

"Yeah, I guess I did," she admitted, placing her hand behind her head.

All she could hope for was to convince Misty that she only asked Mewtwo the question and nothing much else.

The Cerulean Gym Leader, on the other hand, was not convinced.

"I knew it," Misty implied, "I'm sure you enjoyed being the first human to ride his cock."

At that moment of sheer embarrassment, Leaf buried her face in her hands.

"Crap," Leaf moaned.

Leaf trembled with embarrassment while the other gals stared in disbelief. Sabrina reached over and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, dear," Sabrina reassured her, "you aren't the only one who's seen and felt Mewtwo at his most intimate."

Sabrina shifted her gaze towards Serena, Misty, Lillie and Nurse Joy as chills trickled down their spines. They exchanged skeptical glances among one another.

"So," Serena asked, "what about you?"

Misty swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and scratched her head.

"Ok," Misty admitted, "I guess I did bone him at that cove near the beach."

That new revelation gave a little more impression to the other gals.

"So out of all of us," Lillie clarified, unsure of whether she should come forward, "Leaf, Sabrina and Misty…had sex with Mewtwo?"

Nurse Joy closed her eyes softly and stood to her feet.

"So did I," she added.

Serena blinked twice. As Nurse Joy's face reddened, the Kalos trainer exchanged glances with Lillie.

"You, too?" Lillie whispered.

A moment of silence passed before Serena nodded. Lillie kept quiet for a moment as she also happened to blush.

"He…was my first," Lillie confessed.

Soon, a long silence haunted the recreation room. Misty stretched her arms as she tilted her head towards Leaf.

"Leaf," Misty asked, "you don't think Mewtwo would have to choose one over the others, right?"

Leaf simply shrugged in response.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't have to," Leaf replied.

Sabrina had been meditating during this time when she raised an index finger.

"Maybe," Sabrina mused, "just maybe…he wants us all. We know we all had our chance to mate with him, even if the situations we had were all different. Still, I can sense he's likely to appreciate something in all of us."

At that moment, Serena tilted her head downwards and cupped her breasts with her own hands before she gave them a couple squeezes. She then tilted her head towards Lillie, who gave her a confused stare.

"What?" Lillie blurted.

Serena stood to her feet and sauntered over to Lillie.

"Hey," Serena asked, gesturing to Lillie's small breasts, "do you mind…?"

"Oh?" Lillie warbled.

It took Lillie a moment to decipher what Serena meant. She leaned back, allowing the Kalos trainer to cup her small breasts. Biting her lip, the gal from the Aether Foundation kept her breath stable as Serena kneaded her small breasts. After only a short minute, Serena took her hands off Lillie's breasts before she gazed at her own.

"Yup," Serena giggled, "mine are bigger!"

Serena grinned and tilted her head towards the Cerulean Gym Leader.

"Misty," Serena called over, "how about you?"

Misty gave Serena the stink-eye.

"Not interested!" Misty declined.

"Suit yourself," Serena shrugged.

Serena sauntered over to the table and sat down across from Misty. Lillie and Nurse Joy exchanged glances in a moment of silence.

"Well," Sabrina began, licking her lips, "why don't we all talk about our experiences? Mine was rather kinky, if you catch my drift."

Leaf tilted her head sideways.

"Sure, why not?" Leaf said.

"Mewtwo and I went swimming to a cove and things got real steamy," Misty added, "I don't think I can go back to humans now thanks to him."

Serena scratched the back of her neck.

"Mewtwo found me after I got lost in the forest," Serena replied, "we did a quickie before we made it back to the trail."

Naturally, Serena opted out of including her encounter with Rhyhorns.

"Well," Leaf added, "Mewtwo visited my room on the first night and I invited him to bed."

By then, Leaf finished arranging the Mahjong tiles on her table.

"The Pokémon at the berry field were kind enough to build a…love nest, if you will," Nurse Joy said, "Lillie, what about you?"

Lillie twiddled her fingers nervously.

"Mewtwo invited me to his office after I gave him a Poffin I made," Lillie admitted, "I kinda asked him to make me a woman, but I guess there are still things I really don't know about."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

"Such as?" Sabrina paused.

Lillie rubbed her cheek with her index finger.

"W-What is it like to…give oral?" Lillie stammered.

Sabrina stood to her feet and stepped over to Lillie and Nurse Joy's table.

"Well," Sabrina offered, "would you like me to teach you?"

Lillie quietly nodded. Serena leaned closer to Misty while they locked eyes onto Sabrina.

"Oh, boy," Serena whispered, "this is getting interesting."

Sabrina didn't say anything as she reached into her belt pouch and pulled out a strap-on. Serena, Leaf, Misty and Nurse Joy stared with intrigue.

"S-Sabrina," Lillie stuttered, "I-I…"

"Patience," Sabrina cooed, hovering an index finger over Lillie's nose.

Sabrina proceeded to strip herself in front of the other gals, who stared in disbelief. Leaf clasped her hands and placed them between her legs, rocking from side to side. The Saffron Gym Leader tied the strap-on around her waist before she patted Lillie's head.

"So, are you ready?" Sabrina continued, "then off with your clothes."

Lillie staggered out of her chair before she lifted her sundress over her head. She blushed as the other gals made a brief glance at her small breasts still underneath her bra.

"Ok," Lillie stammered, "I-I'm ready."

Sabrina nodded at her, encouraging Lillie to drop onto her knees. She leaned forward and grasped the dildo with one hand.

"Am I…doing this right?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah," Sabrina chuckled, "you're doing good. Now, you'll need to polish it first with your hand."

Lillie nodded eagerly and started stroking the dildo with her hand at a slow rhythmic pace.

"Good, good," Sabrina praised, "be sure to keep it moist so you don't hurt your partner with the friction."

Lillie paused for a moment and licked her palm to the point saliva coated it. She then went back to stroking the dildo.

"Does…this work?" Lillie inquired.

"That's a good way to keep him moist," Sabrina nodded, running her hand through Lillie's hair, "now when he's stiff and throbbing, you can start off by giving it kisses and licks. Why not try imagining it as a popsicle?"

Lillie nodded before she reached forward and kissed the tip of the dildo.

"Why is this turning me on?" Serena whispered to herself as heat flooded her core and her face reddened.

Lillie kept swirling her tongue around the dildo, resisting the urge to clench her thighs while Sabrina simply glanced down at her. Lillie took only a moment to collect her thoughts before she finally took the dildo into her mouth.

"Mewtwo will surely be impressed," Sabrina complimented.

Serena's legs trembled and she almost felt her walls moisten. She couldn't help but imagine the barbs on the tip of Mewtwo's dick brushing the insides of her mouth. She watched as Lillie bobbed her head at a rhythmic pace, so the Kalos trainer reached down and lifted her miniskirt.

"Uh, Serena?" Leaf paused.

Serena nervously tilted her head towards Leaf.

"I can't contain myself," Serena confessed, "you?"

Leaf shrugged. Serena ignored the confused stares from Misty and Nurse Joy as she pushed her underwear aside and slid two fingers into her folds. The Kalos trainer stifled a moan, yet Sabrina grinned when she made a brief glance at her.

"So, Lillie," Sabrina asked, "have you gotten the hang of it?"

Lillie withdrew her mouth.

"Uh-huh," Lillie nodded.

Sabrina closed her eyes and smiled, placing a hand on Lillie's shoulder.

"Then I'm sure the lesson will pay off eventually," Sabrina replied.

Sabrina gave Lillie an encouraging hug to emphasize her point. At the same time, Serena clenched her thighs when her fingers brushed along a bundle of nerves in her walls, causing her to shudder in a climax. The Kalos trainer pulled her fingers out and inspected the sticky fluids coating them. After she licked her fingers clean, she repositioned her panties to cover her folds back up. Lillie and Sabrina also proceeded to put their clothes back on while the Saffron Gym Leader put the strap-on away.

"Ok," Leaf announced, "since we have two months tops to explore this island, I have an idea. We'll each get another turn with Mewtwo and then we'll see if he invites all of us at once to an orgy. Sound like a plan?"

Nurse Joy, Sabrina, Lillie, Serena and Misty exchanged glances in a moment of silence. The Saffron Gym Leader shifted her gaze towards Leaf and nodded at her. The other girls hesitated, even when the cat was out of the bag. Most of them began to remember how amazing it was to mate with Mewtwo, which boiled down to an experience out of this world.

"You got yourself a good suggestion," Sabrina proclaimed.


	9. Frisky Leaf in Starter Valley

If Leaf could describe Starter Valley using one word, she would pick breathtaking. Trees, bushes and ponds dotted the vast valley as the expedition team observed plenty of starter Pokémon thriving in such a habitat. Well, the cloudless sky added a magical vibe to the area. The first phase and second phase starters simply played in the field as the third phase starters started getting…frisky.

The Grass type third phase starters scoured the valley for plants to build makeshift nests, the Fire type third phase starters engaged in competitive battles for mates and the Water type third phase starters took to engaging in courtship dances in the ponds. Professor Oak rubbed his chin with his thumb in intrigue as a pair of Torterras exchanged headbutts in their courtship ritual.

"Oh my," Professor Oak commented, "this is such a…fascinating discovery, indeed."

Misty blinked twice as she observed a pair of Empoleons finishing their courtship dance as one mounted the other.

"Leaf," Misty glanced over her shoulder, "you brought your Blastoise with you, right?"

Leaf nodded with a smile before she brought out her Poké Ball. She tossed it up high, releasing her Blastoise. Her starter Pokémon took a moment to scan his surroundings before shifting his gaze towards his trainer. He let out a happy cry before nuzzling her face.

"Ok," Leaf chirped, "have fun, buddy!"

And with that, Leaf's Blastoise started roaming the valley. The Pokémon professors and their fellow crewmembers started surveying the habitat, studying the Pokémon thriving in it. Misty, Lillie, Serena Leaf and Sabrina brought out their fellow Pokémon companions. The first and second phase starters shifted their gaze to the new visitors with some of them making their cautious approach. Lillie's Alolan Vulpix stepped forward and let out a happy cry as to say hello. A Piplup stepped towards the Alolan Vulpix and returned a chirp.

The other gals watched as their Pokémon companions started playing with the residents while Leaf kept her eyes locked onto her Blastoise. It didn't take long before it spotted another Blastoise wading through one pod. Leaf's starter Pokémon let out a seductive growl. Moments later, the Blastoise in the pond responded with a friendly growl, encouraging Leaf's Blastoise to approach. Once he made the first step into the pond, the female Blastoise submerged underneath the water before splashing water onto him.

Leaf's Blastoise smirked before splashing water back at the female Blastoise, who responded by strutting towards him. They both tapped their foreheads at intervals throughout their courtship. It was only a matter of minutes before the female Blastoise lay on her belly at the shore. The next thing Leaf knew, her Blastoise mounted his new partner.

She really shouldn't be aroused by seeing Pokémon breeding, but Leaf's face reddened as she felt heat pooling in her loins. As she observed her Blastoise grunting in pleasure and pounding away, she resisted the urge to pleasure herself with her hands. Her trembling legs betrayed her composure further, so she started scanning her surroundings in search of somewhere to sit. When she shifted her gaze towards Mewtwo, perverted thoughts filled her head. She shuffled over to a boulder Mewtwo stood in front of, causing him to glance over his shoulder.

"Is something the matter?" Mewtwo asked.

Leaf didn't say anything as she shook nervously. Mewtwo turned to face her and read the perverted thoughts in her head. She tried to come up with ways to request for her release without raising suspicion from the researchers.

"Would you like to take this discussion to somewhere private?" Mewtwo asked her.

Leaf nodded sheepishly.

"S-Sure."

Leaf staggered to her feet and took a few steps towards Mewtwo, encouraging him to scoop her into his arms. The psychic Legendary held her close as he floated slightly above the ground. He checked his surroundings and meandered past some trees, glancing at a Bulbasaur playing Hide and Seek in a bush. Sure enough, he found a clearing with a flat boulder in the center surrounded by trees. He set Leaf down onto the ground, allowing her to reach into her shoulder bag.

"Let's see," Leaf whispered to herself.

Leaf soon pulled out a soft blanket which she laid on the boulder.

"My first night with you definitely changed the way I understood Pokémon breeding," Leaf admitted, "that's for sure."

Mewtwo gave her a soft smile. Leaf climbed onto the boulder and rested on her side, encouraging the Genetic Pokémon to join her.

"Are you in need of release?" Mewtwo asked.

Leaf nodded before she lifted her skirt. Mewtwo took note of a small wet stain on her panties. She turned over until she rested on her back while she pushed her panties aside. The Genetic Pokémon took the hint and knelt before the boulder. He leaned his head down between her legs while she perched her legs on his shoulders, and then he brushed his tongue along her folds. He swirled his tongue around in her walls while his spherical-tipped finger circled around her clit. Moaning, the Kanto trainer bucked her hips while she ran a hand along his head.

"Oooh," Leaf mewled, "s-so good…"

As he probed his tongue deeper into her folds, Mewtwo purred heavily which sent intense vibrations into her core. Leaf panted heavily as she gripped the fabric of the blanket with both hands. Sweat stained her tank top and her face reddened further. The scenery set such a mood to the point Mewtwo could feel his throbbing length slowly emerging from its slit. Each swirl from his tongue sent ecstatic chills through her nerves. By then, the apex of her thighs were soaked with slick fluids. The Genetic Pokémon withdrew his tongue minutes later and stared into her eyes.

"Leaf," Mewtwo purred, "do you want this?"

Leaf took a moment to catch her breath while she lifted her legs off his shoulders.

"Take me," Leaf begged.

Mewtwo took the hint and settled between her legs, using one hand to guide his erect cock at her nether region. Using his other hand to grip her waist, the Genetic Pokémon gently eased it into her pussy. Leaf let out a loud cry as the rubbery barbs brushed along her walls. Once he buried himself to the hilt a few seconds later, Mewtwo leaned down and gave her a soft kiss.

"Let us begin," Mewtwo intoned.

Mewtwo pulled Leaf into a gentle embrace as he started pounding into her flesh. She hooked her legs around his waist and gyrated her hips to match with his rhythmic pace. The unmatched pleasure from the supposed world's strongest Pokémon was enough to shudder her body. She made no attempt to stifle her moans as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Tell me," Mewtwo groaned, "how often do you crave my cock?"

Mewtwo thrust deep until the tip of his dick prodded her cervix.

"W-Whenever," Leaf stammered between pants, "you're around…sometimes."

Maintaining his rhythmic pace, Mewtwo cupped her breasts with his hands and fondled them in a circular motion. Leaf kept one hand on his shoulder while she reached down and gave her clit a gentle pinch. The slick fluids lubricating her walls eased the friction of his pace, allowing him to pound into her flesh faster. The rapid pace elicited a gasp out of the Kanto trainer and she couldn't help but clench her thighs as she let out strained moans. Mewtwo could hear the trainer's heart pound away at her chest while he pressed his lips against hers. His tongue intertwined with hers in its intimate dance while he sent psychic jolts into the nerves in her loins. She ran her hands down his back with her need for release swelling in her loins. Her vision nearly lost focus as lustful thoughts clouded her mind.

"Mewtwo," Leaf cried out.

Mewtwo sent one more psychic jolt and Leaf shuddered in an intense orgasm, her loud cry echoing across the clearing. The Genetic Pokémon pushed deep to her cervix and groaned as he released his semen inside of her. With both of them gasping deeply, Mewtwo held her close as Leaf's walls kept clenching around his length. They simply lay on the boulder during the few minutes of their lingering climax. Once they came down from their high, he gave the Kanto trainer another kiss.

"You've gotten better," Leaf complimented.

Mewtwo smiled as he coiled his tail around Leaf's waist.

"I'm glad to hear it," he replied.

Mewtwo nuzzled Leaf's face and ran his hand down her back.

"Have you been enjoying your stay?" he asked her.

"It's a great place to relax at during the summer," Leaf answered with a nod.

After a long moment, Mewtwo licked the nape of her neck.

"Are you ready for a second round?" he asked her.

Leaf nodded, so Mewtwo turned over until he rested on his back with his penis still inside her. The Kanto trainer kept her legs straddled while her hands perched on his shoulders. The Genetic Pokémon gripped her hips before he started rocking his hips. Mewling, she ground her hips to match with his rhythmic pace. The slick fluids in her walls made a suction-like sensation which brought intense pleasure combined with the barbs from the tip of his length. Mewtwo's hands emitted psychic jolts into her body, and Leaf let out a loud lewd cry as her walls shuddered in intense ecstasy.

"S-So deep," Leaf gasped.

"And pleasurable, might I add," Mewtwo agreed.

Mewtwo kept rocking his hips while he cupped Leaf's breast with one hand, gently fondling it. Leaf angled her hips, allowing her clit to brush along the Legendary Pokémon's belly with each thrust. He purred as he leaned forward, capturing her lips with his. Mewtwo soon started speeding up his rhythmic thrusts. The Kanto trainer curled her toes as his length throbbed inside her. She could even feel the tip of his dick prodding at her cervix each stroke, heat welling in their loins with the need to burst.

"L-Leaf," Mewtwo groaned softly.

Leaf merely wailed as her folds tightened around Mewtwo's cock in spasms, seeing stars erupt in her eyes as her body shuddered in her second climax. Mewtwo kept a tight grip on her and slammed into her deep. He panted heavily as his dick pulsated, pumping semen to the point it flooded her womb.

Leaf and Mewtwo basked in the afterglow as she snuggled in his arms. Watching as she took the time she needed to catch her breath, the Genetic Pokémon purred and licked her cheek.

"I take it you'll come visit once a year after the expedition ends?" Mewtwo asked.

Leaf nodded.

"Gladly."

Mewtwo gave her one more kiss before he slowly pulled out, allowing his cock to recede back into its slit. After Mewtwo sat up and hopped off the boulder, Leaf spent the next few minutes folding her blanket and stashing it into her bag.

"Wanna go see how the others are doing?" Leaf asked him.

Mewtwo nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Of course," Mewtwo purred, "I'm sure they wouldn't make a big deal over us wandering off to mate."

After Leaf straightened her panties, she followed Mewtwo out of the clearing. They meandered between the trees until they made their way back to the valley, where the scientists were still surveying the habitat. Leaf's eyes wandered until they found her Blastoise next to his partner relaxing on the shore of the pond. She smiled softly as the two Blastoises basked in their afterglow. She then tilted her head towards Lillie, who watched as her Alolan Vulpix played tag with a Chespin, two Littens and a Mudkip.

"Vulpix is so cute playing with the others," Lillie chirped, "don't you think?"

Leaf nodded in agreement.

"Better than being cooped up in their Poké Balls," Leaf replied.

Lillie kept her eyes on her Alolan Vulpix while Leaf shifted her attention to Serena as she combed her Braixen. The fox Pokémon let out happy trills as the teeth of the comb massaged its skin and combed its fur. The Kanto noticed as the Braixen had a ribbon on her head.

"Aww," Leaf cooed, "your Braixen is so cute!"

Serena shifted her gaze towards Leaf and blushed.

"Why, thanks!" Serena blurted, "you wanna borrow one of my ribbons?"

Leaf smiled as she placed her hand behind her head.

"I'll pass," she declined.

Serena sighed before stashing the ribbons back into her pocket. Leaf started wandering about the valley until she found Professor Oak sitting on a boulder and writing down a journal entry in his notebook. He snapped out of his thoughts when the Kanto trainer sat down next to him.

"Oh," he blurted, "afternoon, Leaf."

"My Blastoise feels at home here," Leaf replied, "how are you doing?"

"Pretty well," Professor Oak answered, "we have made excellent progress in our expedition."

Professor Oak angled his clipboard, allowing Leaf to catch a glimpse of the lists of Pokémon located in the habitats they visited so far. He soon wrote one more sentence before closing his journal and stashing it into his pocket.

"It's times like this I wish I could bring Ash and Gary along," Professor added with a chuckle, placing his hand behind his head.

"Yeah," Leaf agreed, placing a hand on Oak's shoulder, "I can't blame them for focusing on Pokémon championships."

Leaf and Professor Oak stood to their full height and approached Professor Kukui as he carried a Litten in his arms and scratched behind its ear, eliciting purrs out of it.

"We'll be wrapping up in fifteen minutes," Professor Oak informed.

Professor Kukui gently set down the Litten.

"Right," Kukui nodded, "thanks for the heads up."

Professor Kukui started gathering his supplies, prompting some of the members of the expedition to start wrapping up for the day.


	10. Studying Biology with Nurse Joy

Granted, the expedition team only had to rest up for the trip to the next habitat in the morning, so Nurse Joy took this chance to check out the lab in Mewtwo's facility. She was almost baffled when she couldn't find a cloning machine in the lab like the one back in New Island. Her eyes wandered until she found Mewtwo standing behind a table while he reviewed a few blueprints of potential projects. Standing on each side of the Genetic Pokémon, the cloned Pikachu and Meowth examined the graphics on the blueprints. She simply strolled up to the table, catching Mewtwo's attention.

"Evening, Nurse Joy," Mewtwo greeted.

Nurse Joy simply gave him a smile.

"I assume you have the means to test and execute your ideas?" she replied.

Mewtwo rubbed his chin as he thought over the question.

"Well," he said, "I might as well discuss it with Professor Oak. Maybe some of the projects could interest him."

He rolled the blueprints and handed them to the cloned Meowth and Pikachu, allowing them to carry them out of the lab.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Mewtwo asked.

Nurse Joy meandered around the table and stopped just inches before the Genetic Pokémon.

"I know you might've wanted my expertise on Pokémon biology," Nurse Joy replied, "but, have you studied human biology?"

Mewtwo slowly floated a few inches to the Pokémon nurse.

"I…only studied the human mind," Mewtwo admitted, "but human biology has been an ongoing process."

Nurse Joy blinked twice and tilted her head upwards, staring into Mewtwo's deep violet eyes.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked him.

Mewtwo eyed a gynecological examination table near a computer screen in the lab.

"I might need your input," Mewtwo suggested, "once you're ready."

Nurse Joy shifted her gaze towards said table and blinked twice as she thought over the question.

"You know how to use it," Nurse Joy pointed out, "right?"

Mewtwo nodded. Nurse Joy took the hint and approached the gynecological examination table at a calm pace. She took a deep breath and climbed on as the Genetic Pokémon approached her. Sending a telekinetic wave with his hand, Mewtwo activated the computer screen next to them.

"Tell me," Mewtwo whispered, "are you ready?"

The Pokémon nurse took a moment to slide her panties down her legs before placing her feet on the stirrups.

"Let's do this," she answered.

Mewtwo purred as he ran a spherical-tipped finger through her hair. Nurse Joy took deep breaths as nervousness shuddered her body.

"Easy," he purred.

Mewtwo pressed his forehead against hers. He perched one hand on her belly and sent gentle psychic jolts. Nurse Joy moaned softly as the pleasure from the jolts soothed her tense body and stirred heat in her loins.

"Now," Mewtwo said, "let us begin."

Mewtwo started examining the nurse's body and gently ran his hands along her sides. He cupped her face with one hand while he traced his other hand to the apex of her thighs.

"Your skin is soft," he praised, "and sensitive."

Nurse Joy leaned her head into the touch as she stroked his arm with both of her hands. A moment later, she released her hands, allowing Mewtwo to cup her breasts. He fondled them in a circular motion and observed her expression, giving a soft smile as she mewled softly.

"Interesting," he mused, "these also happen to be sensitive. But I wonder how it feels compared to your lower lips?"

"Different," Nurse Joy rasped, "but pleasurable…nonetheless."

Mewtwo leaned his head forward until his nose touched hers. Nurse Joy leaned in to kiss him. Slowly, the Genetic Pokémon opened his mouth and entangled his tongue with hers in a slow intimate dance. Closing her eyes, she perched her hands on his shoulders and held him close. Their lips kept one another enclosed over a matter of seconds, though it felt like an hour. Mewtwo ran his hand along her belly and brushed his other hand through the strands of her hair. He soon broke off the kiss, with Nurse Joy blushing deeply.

"I also see this labia here is a special spot for the enhancement of intimacy," he added.

Mewtwo brushed his fingertips along her folds, watching as she bucked her hips against his hand. After a moment, he pushed one spherical-tipped finger inside of her. Nurse Joy let out a soft cry as he curled his finger, brushing it along the creases in her walls.

"Tell me how you feel," Mewtwo purred.

Nurse Joy rocked her hips gently as Mewtwo's finger massaged the nerves in her walls.

"It feels…incredible," she rasped, "the way you move it…inside me."

Mewtwo smiled as Nurse Joy clenched her thighs on his hands. Still, she kept her feet planted on the stirrups. The Genetic Pokémon kept thrusting his finger while slowly accelerating his rhythmic pace, admiring as her walls clamped down on it.

"And the expressions you give in response," Mewtwo added, "I find them fascinating."

Mewtwo pushed his finger deeper until it prodded at her cervix.

"Yes," Nurse Joy hissed softly.

"Tell me," Mewtwo cooed, "what exactly am I touching right now?"

Nurse Joy stifled a moan as Mewtwo circled his finger in her walls while his thumb kneaded her clit.

"Y-You found my cervix," Nurse Joy stammered.

"So," he mused, "there is a limit on how deep I can go…"

Mewtwo's fingertip continued prodding the nurse's cervix, the intense pleasure causing her to squirm underneath him. She perched her hands on his shoulders while he leaned forward and licked her cheek. The Genetic Pokémon glanced down and noticed as slick juices coated his finger. At the same time, the tip of his length emerged from its slit, slowly elongating over the course of moments.

"Are you craving my cock right now?" Mewtwo asked.

Nurse Joy nodded between pants. Mewtwo took the hint and withdrew his finger, drawing out threads of fluid which dripped onto the floor. He moved his head closer to her pussy and brushed his tongue along her folds. She let out a soft gasp and bucked her hips while the warmth of his tongue built up heat in her loins. Mewtwo enclosed one hand around his cock as it twitched. He kept circling his tongue around her clit, observing as Nurse Joy arched her back. Slowly, he stroked his cock while beads of precum leaked from the tip.

"M-Mewtwo," Nurse Joy pleaded, "I-I'm ready for you."

Mewtwo stopped in his tracks and stood to his full height.

"In that case," Mewtwo gave a soft smile, "I'll see to it that I oblige you."

Mewtwo cupped Nurse Joy's face with one hand while he used his other hand to guide his length at her nether region. Slowly, he burrowed it inside of her, eliciting a sharp gasp out of the Pokémon nurse, sinking in inch by inch as she curled her toes. Once he buried himself to the hilt, Joy kept her feet on the stirrups. Still, Mewtwo leaned forward, allowing her to pull him into a gentle embrace.

After less than a minute, Mewtwo started his slow rhythmic thrusts. Even as she kept her breathing stable, Nurse Joy still angled her hips which allowed him to grind deeper. He perched his hands on her shoulders as he gently nipped at her earlobe. She ran her hands down his back and gripped his waist. The Genetic Pokémon purred as his fingertips emitted psychic jolts which flooded her nerves with intense pleasure. He kept rocking his hips, his length's barbs brushing along the creases in her walls.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Mewtwo groaned softly.

Nurse Joy mewled as the tip of his length prodded at her cervix with each thrust. Mewtwo felt heat building up in his core and he observed the nurse panting heavily while her eyes closed softly.

"D-Don't stop," Nurse Joy pleaded.

Mewtwo nodded as he rolled his hips in quick shallow thrusts, panting heavily and lolling his tongue out.

"Joy," he keened, "are you…getting close?"

Mewtwo sent one more psychic jolt and Nurse Joy felt her walls tighten around his cock and cried out in an intense orgasm. The Genetic Pokémon groaned loudly as his body shuddered in his climax, releasing the warm seed inside the nurse's womb, pushing deeper until his belly touched her labia. Mewtwo and Nurse Joy continued to ride out the orgasm, panting heavily as the Legendary purred and licked her cheek. While they were coming down from their high, Mewtwo examined the anatomical scan on the screen, observing how the human's reproductive organs reacted during her state of arousal. Satisfied with his results, he stared into her eyes.

"Are you finished?" Mewtwo asked her.

Nurse Joy shook her head.

"Maybe we could do the second round in your room," Nurse Joy suggested.

Mewtwo nodded in agreement before he lifted Nurse Joy in his arms. He used his telekinesis to shut off the computer before he carried her out of the lab. He floated down the hallway and up a flight of stairs before he arrived in his office doubling as his personal quarters. He settled onto his bed, lying on his back with his length still inside the Pokémon nurse. Joy cupped his face, leaned forward and kissed him, feeling the heat reignite in her loins.

"You ready?" she rasped.

Mewtwo nodded as he returned the gesture, cupping Joy's face in one hand.

"Go ahead," he beckoned.

Perching her hands on his shoulders, Nurse Joy mewled as she started grinding her hips, watching as his length sunk in and out of her folds at a slow rhythmic pace. Mewtwo groaned softly and gripped her waist with both hands while he bucked his pelvis upwards. The Pokémon nurse slid her legs to intertwine with his while he wrapped his tail around her waist. She even angled her hips which allowed him to thrust deeper, savoring each time the tip of his shaft prodded her cervix.

With their mixed juices easing the friction, Mewtwo started speeding his rhythmic strokes. Joy bit back a moan as waves of pleasure shuddered her body. With heat pooling in her loins, the nurse leaned forward and captured Mewtwo's lips with hers. Their tongues intertwined in an intimate dance. The psychic Legendary ran his hands up her back until they perched onto her shoulders, still keeping up his fast rhythmic pace. They didn't need to exchange words in such a blissful moment as his touch sent shivers down her spine. As the barbs of his throbbing cock brushed along the nerves embedded in her walls, she moaned softly.

"M-Mewtwo," Nurse Joy mewled, "are you…holding back?"

"Let me savor this," Mewtwo begged, "a little while longer."

To emphasize his point, Mewtwo reached down and gave Joy's clit a gentle pinch. She let out a sharp gasp as she arched her back. A psychic jolt sent into her loins kept her in a steady state of ecstasy. The Legendary let out a contented sigh as he ran his spherical-tipped finger through her strands of pink hair.

"Sometimes I can't help on admiring the beauty of some humans," Mewtwo purred.

Mewtwo kept pounding into her flesh as mixed fluids stained the sheets. Nurse Joy kept riding his cock while she gripped the sheets with both hands and curled her toes. The Legendary's tail released her waist and swayed side to side as the fluids created a suction-like feeling in her walls which was enough for him to shudder in intense bliss. As their cries echoed across the room, Mewtwo intertwined his spherical-tipped fingers with Joy's smaller fingers.

"M-Mewtwo," Nurse Joy begged, nearly losing coherent thought, "I-I'm gonna…"

Mewtwo sent another psychic jolt into the nerves in her loins.

"Go ahead," Mewtwo whispered, "come for me."

One more thrust sent Nurse Joy over the edge and she cried out while her walls contracted around the Genetic Pokémon's length. Mewtwo panted heavily as his cock twitched and warm sticky seed filled her to the brim. Slowly, the sticky fluids leaked from her nether regions and trickled down their thighs as their climax lingered throughout a mere minute. The Pokémon nurse rested on the feline psychic Legendary's chest and they took in deep breaths as they basked in the afterglow.

Mewtwo purred as he wrapped his tail around her waist, holding her close in a gentle embrace. For the moment, the sound of soft gentle breathing echoed across the room. Once they regained enough coherent thought minutes later, the Genetic Pokémon slowly pulled out with a light pop, watching as his length receded back into its slit. Mewtwo purred as he used his telekinesis to pull a blanket over both of them. He ran his hand along Joy's soft hair while sleep started to cloud his eyes.


	11. Serena's Ecstasy in Mew Lagoon

The expedition crew gathered their equipment the following morning, eager to study the habitat designated as Mew Lagoon. They meandered along the trail with Mewtwo leading the way. Granted, the trail through the forest had two diverging paths at one point and there was no better time than to venture down the other path. Several minutes of hiking after that, and they reached the edge of the forest. They observed their destination meters ahead, yet there wasn't much remarkable Pokémon to notice as of yet.

"Hold on," Misty paused, "when do the Mews get here, anyway?"

Professor Oak simply shrugged while he waited for an answer from Mewtwo.

"They should show up half an hour from now," Mewtwo clarified.

Everyone set foot into the shoreline of the lagoon, noticing as some water Pokémon peeked out of the water. Finding some nearby logs, they all sat down, and then Leaf, Misty, Serena, Lillie, and Sabrina brought out their Pokémon. Misty's Psyduck tilted his head sideways before he waddled over to the edge of the water. Without warning, Mewtwo held the duck Pokémon with his telekinesis before he could even touch the water.

"Hold on," Mewtwo called over, "now's not the time to jump into the water."

Psyduck glared at Mewtwo and let out a harrumph. The duck Pokémon reluctantly waddled back to Misty.

"Any minute soon," Mewtwo repeated as he tilted his head towards the sky.

While the expedition crew waited, the trainers spent the passing time petting their Pokémon. Once half an hour passed, Serena heard rustling from a nearby bush. She stood from the log and stepped over to the bush, leaning forward to peer carefully. The next thing she knew, a pink feline Pokémon popped out from the bush.

"Mew?"

Soon, a few more Mews emerged from the tree branches, eliciting awe from the human guests. Many more Mews started emerging from hiding before they hovered towards the lagoon. The first Mew zoomed past Serena and floated over to Mewtwo, causing him to snap out of his thoughts.

"Mew Mew!" the Mew chirped.

Mewtwo couldn't help but smile.

"Long time," Mewtwo replied, "no see."

Mew chirped happily before she tapped her forehead onto Mewtwo's. The small feline Pokémon giggled as she started circling the crew, floating over to the Pokémon professors.

"Why," Professor Oak smiled, "hello there, Mew!"

Mew offered her tiny paw, allowing Professor Oak to shake it. She then winked at him before she flew over to meet up with the other Mews playing above the lagoon. Mewtwo smiled softly as the professors stared in awe. Psyduck tilted his head sideways, his eyes locked onto the Mews. One Mew flew over to the shore and tilted its head sideways.

"Mew?"

Psyduck returned the gaze and waddled forth. Mew chirped as it hovered above the water, watching as the duck Pokémon stepped into the water. The Pokémon began to swim slowly, although Mew simply perched on the Psyduck's back.

As Serena stared at the pristine lagoon, she ran her head along her Braixen's head. She stood up from the log and peered carefully, watching Barboaches swimming underneath the surface. She snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Mewtwo towering over her from behind, also fixating his eyes at the lagoon.

"I assume you find the aquatic life here fascinating?" Mewtwo said.

Serena chuckled nervously as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Y-Yeah," she blurted.

Mewtwo hovered a little closer to the Kalos trainer.

"Do you wish to see it even closer?" he gave her a subtle wink.

Serena locked eyes onto Mewtwo and blushed.

"How?" she paused.

He smiled as he grasped her hand. The next thing she knew, Mewtwo levitated her as they hovered over to the shore. With the other humans focused on the Mews, one particular Mew paused in her tracks and tilted her head towards Mewtwo. The Mew flew over to them just as they dipped their feet into the water.

"Mew!"

Serena blinked twice before she shifted her gaze towards Mew.

"What is it?"

Mew swayed in a circle and waved her arms.

"Mew? Mew Mew?"

"I believe she's offering something for us," Mewtwo translated.

To emphasize her point, Mew enveloped herself in a makeshift bubble, eliciting a surprised gasp out of the Kalos trainer.

"Oh!" she warbled, "is that it?"

"Mew!" Mew squeaked happily.

Nodding, Mewtwo summoned another makeshift bubble which encased himself and Serena inside. Mew chirped before diving into the water, encouraging the clone to follow suit with Serena still in his arms. Underneath, they caught up with the enthusiastic Mew before they took in the underwater surroundings. Serena convinced herself the lake was deep in comparison from the surface, as a lot of aquatic Pokémon swam beneath the naked eye of the lagoon. She watched as the occasional Barboach swam past.

Soon, Mew gestured Mewtwo to follow her, so the psychic Legendary meandered through the schools of aquatic Pokémon. Serena, stared in awe as a school of Horseas swam by.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

Mewtwo smiled as he continued meandering underneath the water. Serena glanced downwards and noticed the lagoon floor seeming to get closer. She then tilted her head upwards, only to reckon the water's surface stayed consistent. Before long, Mew and Mewtwo tilted upwards and emerged above the water surface. Shortly after the bubbles dissipated, the Kalos trainer scanned her surroundings and took note of the trees surrounding a makeshift pond attached to the lagoon. She snapped out of her thoughts when Mew flew closer to her, eyes locking onto the human in the clone's arms.

"Mew?"

Serena gave Mew a blank stare.

"Mewtwo," she asked, "what is she saying?"

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes as Mew moved in a circular motion.

"I believe she wants to play with you," Mewtwo translated.

Serena blinked at Mewtwo before observing as Mew curled into a ball and did a somersault.

"Well," Serena mused, "looks like I tend to attract wild Pokémon like a magnet, including mythical ones."

Serena lifted her skirt and pushed her panties aside just as Mew righted herself. Mewtwo slid his arms underneath Serena's arms and lifted her up, keeping a grip on her waist. The Kalos trainer kept her eyes locked onto Mew, who gave her an affectionate headbutt.

"Mew!"

Mew started nuzzling the human's face while the tip of her tail traced her thigh. Serena shivered at such a soft sensation. Mewtwo purred and nuzzled her other cheek. The Kalos trainer scrambled to perch her arms over his shoulders, allowing him to reach down and grasp her thighs with both hands. Mew hovered slightly back and watched as the Legendary clone spread the human's legs wide. The mythical feline leaned closer and sniffed at the apex of her thighs.

"Go ahead," Mewtwo persuade.

Serena leaned her head back and curled her toes. Mew brushed her tongue along the Kalos trainer's clit, eliciting a soft gasp out of her. The mythical feline observed as Serena blushed, purring as she continued to lick the trainer's folds. Biting back a moan, the Kalos trainer used one hand to lift the hem of her shirt until her breasts were revealed.

"Let me guess," Mewtwo mused, "you have a thing for Legendaries?"

Mewtwo swayed his tail side to side while Serena bucked her hips in sync with Mew's swirling of her tongue. The mythical feline planted a kiss on her clit while she positioned her tail at the trainer's nether region. The Kalos trainer arched her back as Mew's moist tongue sent electrifying thrills through her nerves. Once her walls moistened further, Mew burrowed the tip of her tail into the human's crevice. Moaning, Serena squeezed her eyes shut as Mew thrust her tail in and out in a rhythmic pace. While he felt heat stirring in his loins, Mewtwo brushed his tongue along the trainer's ear. Even when Mew kept thrusting with her tail, she still suckled on the human's clit.

With Mewtwo's grip keeping her stable, Serena took her breasts firmly into her hands. She fondled her breasts, brushing her thumbs over her nipples as she whimpered over the intense bliss from two Legendaries tending to her wanton needs. The Kalos trainer took note as Mewtwo's length emerged from its slit, engorging in blood as throbbed on her lower back. Mew fed her tail deeper and deeper until it reached the human's cervix. The mythical feline glanced down as her nether region also moistened with slick juices.

"Mewww," Mew moaned in such a lewd tone.

Mew reached one paw down to knead her vulva while she went back to licking Serena's moist lower lips. She swirled her tail inside the human's walls which elicited a sharp cry out of her. The Kalos trainer panted heavily as pressure built up in her core.

"M-Mew," Serena pleaded, "I-I can't…"

One more lick on her clit and Serena let out a sharp cry as an orgasm shuddered her body. Smiling, Mewtwo licked Serena's cheek as she continued to ride out her climax.

"That's it," Mewtwo whispered into her mind, "let it out."

Serena gasped heavily as she slowly came down from her high. A few minutes later, she blinked once and locked eyes onto Mew, who withdrew her tail.

"Mew?" Mew gestured to her slick folds.

"Oh," Serena blurted, "you want me to…return the favor?"

"Mew!" Mew chirped with a nod.

Serena watched in awe as Mew floated closer to her face. The mythical Pokémon presented her folds, encouraging the Kalos trainer to place a gentle grip on Mew's waist. With her other hand, Serena spread her lower lips wide with her fingers and angled her hips, trying to position herself onto Mewtwo's erect tip.

"Come on, Mewtwo," Serena pleaded, "y-you wanna join in?"

"More than eager," Mewtwo purred.

Once Mewtwo pushed the tip inside, Serena removed her other hand, allowing her to spread Mew's moistened slit. With a swift thrust, Mewtwo pushed his length inside of Serena's pussy. She let out a sharp cry as the rubbery spines brushed along the creases in her walls and the thick length stretched her taut. She maintained enough coherent thought as she leaned forward and brushed her tongue along Mew's nether region. The mythical Pokémon keened happily, relishing in the carnal bliss from a human tongue.

Serena stifled her moans as Mewtwo started pounding into her flesh, keeping enough coherent thought as she circled Mew's clit with her thumb. The mythical feline mewled as the Kalos trainer licked her lower lips in slow strokes. Likewise, Serena bucked her hips with each thrust from the Legendary clone. Mewtwo sent Psywave streams which flooded the human's nerves with electrifying pleasure.

"Mewww…"

Serena probed the tip of her tongue deeper into Mew's moist canal. Mewtwo nuzzled the Kalos trainer's cheek as he kept pounding into her flesh. She snaked down her right hand and her fingers circled her own clit. The slick fluids trickling down Serena's thighs eased the friction of their shared pace as pressure built up inside each of them, bringing them closer to their peak. Mewtwo didn't even need to accelerate his thrusts as Serena traced her tongue along Mew's pink nub.

"M-Mewtwo…" Serena whimpered.

Mewtwo growled softly and a few more thrusts later, Serena mewled as she shuddered in her orgasm. Not a second later, Mew panted heavily and the Kalos trainer observed the mythical feline's folds pulsating in an ecstatic climax. Gasping heavily, Mewtwo rested his chin on Serena's head as his cock throbbed at intervals, his seed flooding the trainer's walls.

With the three of them slowly coming down from their high, Mewtwo released Serena's thighs and grasped her waist while she withdrew her mouth and released her grip of the small mythical feline. Mew took a moment to regain her posture before floating over to give the Kalos trainer a kiss on the cheek.

"So, Mew," Serena asked between gasps, "you satisfied now?"

"Mew!" Mew nodded eagerly and winked at Serena.

Mewtwo smiled softly as he floated over to the coast of the ford and settled his feet onto the ground. He shifted his grip until he cradled Serena with one hand under her back and his other hand under her legs. Serena perched one arm over his shoulder and rested her chin on his other shoulder. Mew perched on top of the clone's head. Once she recovered enough coherent thought, the Kalos trainer straightened out her clothes to the point her genitals were covered back up before she nodded at the Legendary clone, allowing him to set her down onto the ground.

"You wanna head back?" Serena asked.

"Of course," Mewtwo nodded.


	12. Grotto Exploring with Lillie

For some reason, Lillie found herself glad they were visiting the island's grotto today. Whether she wanted to find any Pokémon from the Alola region there or just enjoy the scenic route, who knows?

Mewtwo led the way once the expedition crew entered the grotto. A Pokémon ranger sent out his Luxray, who used its Flash to illuminate the area. Leaf and Misty held hands as they carefully sidestepped some Shuckles on the ground. Serena tilted her head upwards and noticed a Gligar skittering along the cavern wall. Nurse Joy noticed a pond to her left and observed Woopers popping their heads out of the water. As the others gazed in awe, Lillie simply stood close to Mewtwo. Heck, she noticed some Morelulls hovering above patches of moss.

"M-Mewtwo?" Lillie stammered, "how many chambers does this grotto have?"

"Last time I checked," Mewtwo told her, "I managed to find twelve chambers total. They each have uniques wonders within."

Lillie nodded as her eyes wandered until they spotted a Paras circling her feet.

"Oh?" she blurted.

She wasn't sure why the Paras would stare at her feet. After a moment of silence, Lillie lifted her foot and watched as the Paras started digging into the soil. It didn't take long for the insect Pokémon to pull out a root before it started munching on it.

"Excuse me, little guy," Lillie chirped.

Lillie took another step forward in order to not disturb the Paras. Mewtwo watched as the insect skittered off with the root in its mouth. From there, while the rest of the research team settled in the current large chamber, they both slid down a small slope which led into another chamber. Lillie could've grimaced when she realized this chamber was rather dimmed, but then took note as nearby Morelulls floated across the chamber, their mushrooms illuminating the chamber. They admired the way the bioluminescence painted the walls of the cavern and revealed silhouettes of more Pokémon lurking in the dark. To their right, a Dunsparce butted heads with an Anorith. Lillie blinked twice as the land snake Pokémon used its tail to dig holes into the wall.

Still, Lillie followed Mewtwo across the chamber while they sidestepped a Carbink.

"Careful," Mewtwo said softly.

Lillie nodded as she tiptoed past another Carbink.

"Feels like I'm…walking through a landmine," Lillie stammered.

Mewtwo didn't say much, but he rubbed her shoulder with one hand to soothe her. They continued to meander through the grotto while following the glowing Morelulls floating midair. An Armaldo slept on its belly while a bunch of Anoriths cuddled up next to it. All the while, a nearby Dwebble feasted on some moss. Some Zubats and Golbats began to fly by and grab some of the moss on the celling. Lillie stiffened as she embraced herself to Mewtwo. He blushed as he glanced down at her.

"Don't worry," he assured her, "you'll be fine."

"Mm-hmm," Lillie nodded nervously.

Before long, Lillie and Mewtwo entered a small chamber, where bioluminescent mushrooms decorated the grotto walls and illuminated the area. She couldn't help but admire the natural scenery, thinking of which art museum would likely accept a landscape painting of it.

"Mewtwo," Lillie asked him, "do you come here often?"

Mewtwo smiled and placed his hand on Lillie's shoulder.

"More times than I can remember," he answered, "it's a good place to meditate."

Mewtwo hovered over to the boulder before he sat down, letting out a relaxed sigh. Lillie straightened out her skirt before she sat down next to the psychic Legendary and leaned closer to him. He coiled his tail around her waist while he purred softly.

"Mewtwo?" Lillie smiled, "thanks for showing us the island during our stay."

"You're welcome," Mewtwo nodded as he rested his chin on Lillie's head, "I'm grateful for the companionship you humans offered."

Lillie climbed onto Mewtwo's lap while he placed one hand on her shoulder. She nuzzled his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. She traced her fingers along his side while her other hand perched on his waist. As she gazed at his well defined chest, she couldn't help but notice as heat stirred in her loins. Her eyes then wandered towards his crotch.

"Uhh…"

"Is something the matter?" Mewtwo asked her.

Lillie snapped out of her thoughts and locked eyes onto Mewtwo's.

"I-I was wondering," Lillie stammered, "have you ever…received head?"

Mewtwo gave Lillie a puzzled look as she blushed.

"I believe Leaf gave me oral," Mewtwo admitted, "if that's what you meant."

Lillie giggled nervously as she placed her hand behind her head.

"Wow, she sure is adventurous," she commented.

"Indeed," he agreed, "I hope that doesn't upset you."

Lillie responded by hopping off of Mewtwo's lap before she dropped to her knees and perched her hands on his waist.

"I really want to give you…oral," Lillie clamored, "do you want it, though?"

Mewtwo smiled softly as he brushed his hand along her head.

"Lillie," Mewtwo spoke into her head, "you can enjoy my body anyway you want."

Mewtwo kissed the top of her head to emphasize his point. Lillie smiled before she leaned her head forward, using a finger to trace his crotch until she found his genital slit. When her tongue brushed over his slit, the psychic Legendary shuddered and let out a sharp gasp. Lillie kept licking the slit until she saw the tip of his barbed dick emerge.

Panting heavily, Mewtwo perched one hand on Lillie's shoulder while he planted his other hand on the boulder and leaned back. As a couple more centimeters emerged, she enclosed her hand around his cock. Lillie relished in the texture of the throbbing heat, ridges and barbs in her hand. She kissed it tenderly from top to bottom. While the psychic Legendary caressed her cheek, the Alolan trainer swirled her tongue around his tip. Once another inch emerged, she took his cock into her mouth.

Mewtwo groaned hungrily as Lillie ran her tongue over the slit of his tip and stroked the base of his shaft with her hand. He resisted the urge to buck his hips as she sucked on his length, taking a few more inches into her mouth. Lillie nearly gagged when the tip of his cock brushed along her uvula. Mewtwo glanced downwards and gave her a concerned expression.

"Lillie," Mewtwo spoke into her head, "you don't have to take it all in at once."

Lillie nodded as she pulled back by an inch or so. She enclosed her hand around the base of his dick as she bobbed her head in shallow thrusts. Mewtwo moaned as he felt her stroke the base of his length with her hand. While resisting the urge to buck his hips forward, the feline psychic Legendary brought his hand up. With a twirl from his spherical-tipped finger, psychic particles danced on his fingertip and he focused his psychic energy onto Lillie's nether region still concealed beneath her panties. She stifled her moans as she felt psychic particles kneading her folds and she clenched her thighs.

As the psychic particles encircled her clit, Lillie moaned as she kept sucking on Mewtwo's throbbing shaft. Her vaginal walls gradually moistened and her slick juices stained her panties. While she arched her back in electrifying ecstasy, Mewtwo placed his hand on her shoulder and nodded at her, compelling to withdraw her mouth.

"Y-Yeah?" Lillie blurted.

Mewtwo slowly blinked once as his chest rumbled with a deep purr.

"I appreciate your intimate gesture, Lillie," Mewtwo cooed, "now why don't I return you the favor?"

Lillie couldn't help but blush upon hearing those words. She cupped his face with her hand before she nodded quietly. Mewtwo took the hint and scooped her up into his arms before standing to his full height. He then knelt down and laid her back on the boulder. While Mewtwo spread her thighs with his hands and inspected her panties, Lillie gripped the collar of her shirt.

Mewtwo sniffed at her before he planted kisses along her body, dipping his tongue in her collarbone and tracing his lips along her belly until he reached her nether regions. The psychic Legendary pushed her panties aside before he brushed his tongue along her pink pearl. Lillie let out a sharp moan from the jolt of intense pleasure. Mewtwo took the hint and traced her folds with his fingertip.

Lillie gasped and bucked her hips forward, and Mewtwo curled his fingertip along her vulva, nuzzling his maw along her nub. He took a moment to spread her lower lips open before he burrowed one finger into her folds. She leaned her head back and mewled while he swirled his finger inside her walls. The feline psychic Legendary planted another kiss on her clit before leaning his head forward until their eyes met. She kept her gaze as she panted for a brief moment before she cupped her breast in one hand. Mewtwo leaned down and gave her nipple a tender bite.

Mewtwo circled his tongue around her nipple while suckling on it at intervals. Lillie let out another soft cry as the legendary clone sent a psychic jolt through his fingertip which gave the nerves in her walls electrifying ecstasy. As her vaginal walls continued to moisten, Lillie clenched her thighs.

"More…" she pleaded.

Mewtwo's spherical-tipped finger started thrusting in and out of the human's folds at a slow pace. He observed her blushing face as she panted heavily and closed her eyes. While he kept up with the brisk strokes of his finger, his tongue grazed the nape of her neck. He dragged his tongue along her neck until he reached her lips, where he paused long enough so they could breath each other's air. Mewtwo and Lillie locked their lips in a deep intimate kiss, the psychic Legendary swirling his tongue around hers while he closed his eyes, letting their minds drift off into carnal bliss.

Minutes later, Mewtwo withdrew his spherical-tipped finger. Maintaining their kiss, he interlocked his fingers with Lillie's. She pulled him closer into a deep embrace while he shifted his hips, his throbbing length brushing along her pubes. Precum oozed from the tip and the human's slick juices trickled onto the rock.

"Please, Mewtwo," Lillie begged, "take me…"

Mewtwo aligned the tip of his length at her nether region before he slowly burrowed into her. Lillie let out a sharp gasp as she felt his thick shaft stretch her walls. The Genetic Pokémon groaned softly as he buried himself to the hilt. The human instinctively bucked her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You ready?" Mewtwo purred.

Lillie nodded while Mewtwo kissed her nose. Soon enough, he started rocking his hips, the spines on his length brushing along the creases in her walls and causing her body to tremble. This time, the slick fluids eased the friction of his pace.

"Lillie," Mewtwo groaned softly.

"So…good," Lillie rasped.

Mewtwo moved his hands to grip her waist as he kept pounding into her flesh. Psychic particles danced from his fingertips and flooded her nerves with electrifying pleasure. Biting back a moan, she jerked her hips forward and tightened her legs. Lillie softly closed her eyes, and Mewtwo traced her belly in a circular motion amidst his thrusts. Pressure continued to build in his loins, so the feline psychic Legendary locked lips with hers, his tongue tracing the inside of her mouth.

Mewtwo moved one hand to cup her face as he quickened his pace, the fluids in the human's walls creating a suction-like sensation. As fiery passion brought Lillie closer to her peak, her hands tightened their grip on his shoulders. One more swift thrust and she stifled a loud moan, her walls pulsating around the psychic Legendary's length in rippling shockwaves. Mewtwo panted heavily as he held the human close. A couple more thrusts and he jerked forward. He let out a heavy groan as his cock spasmed, his seed flooding her womb.

While they both panted in the afterglow, Mewtwo tapped his forehead onto Lillie's. He purred as he nuzzled her cheek. After a moment of silence, he slowly pulled out, allowing his length to retreat back into its slit.

"Would you like to head back?" he asked her.

"Y-Yeah," Lillie nodded, "let's hope they're not too far behind."

Lillie took a moment to straighten out her clothes before she and Mewtwo made their way out of the cavern chamber. The psychic Legendary floated alongside her as they weaved through the tunnel, the bioluminescence from mushrooms lighting up nearby stalagmites. By the time they caught up with the others, they watched as Misty grimaced nervously while a Shuckle perched on her head. The Cerulean Gym Leader stood still as Leaf stood on the balls of her feet in an attempt to reach the mold Pokémon.

"Uhh," Lillie blurted, "need some help?"

Serena and Nurse Joy tilted their heads towards Lillie and Mewtwo.

"Don't worry," Nurse Joy reassured, "I'm sure Leaf can handle it."

In a matter seconds, Leaf reached up and plucked the Shuckle off Misty's head, eliciting a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Leaf," Misty said.

"Anytime," Leaf gave the Cerulean Gym Leader a wink.

Mewtwo gave the ladies a soft smile before he tilted his head towards Professor Oak who was observing a Dunsparce on the cavern wall.

"So," Mewtwo asked, "how are your studies faring so far?"

Professor Oak paused in his tracks and tilted his head towards the psychic Legendary.

"With the data we gathered so far," the professor explained, "we should be able to designate this island as a nature preserve."

Mewtwo grinned as he placed his hands on his hips.

"I appreciate your sentiment," Mewtwo commented, "is there a catch?"

"Well," Professor Oak answered, "in order to get through to the International Pokémon Ranger Agency, a few of us will have to be present. My colleague, Professor Cerise, will be sending his research assistants and my grandson here while he'll reach out to the agency."

Just as Leaf set down the Shuckle, she paused and tilted her head towards Professor Oak.

"Gary?" Leaf blurted, "I thought he was participating in the Galar League."

Mewtwo glanced over his shoulder as Leaf approached him.

"Well, yes," Professor Oak scratched his head, "but he's also getting ready to become a Pokémon professor himself."

Leaf and Lillie exchanged glances.

"Who else is coming along?" Leaf clamored.

"I believe Goh and Ash Ketchum would be accompanying Gary to the island," Professor Oak answered, "they should be here in a matter of days."

Mewtwo blinked twice in a moment of silence.

"Wait, Ash?"

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an RP prompt that goes along with the fic: [Mewtwo's Harem RP Prompt](https://www.deviantart.com/erinprimette/art/R-18-Mewtwo-s-Harem-RP-Prompt-804546148)


End file.
